Q & A with the Avengers
by Wynter is Coming
Summary: Do you have a question about an Avenger that's been driving you crazy? Well now you can have those questions answered! Including my character's Juliette and Evie, (And the Evil ones) and Elsa from Frozen (Because of my story Beast of Burden) *Crash* Uh oh..Uhm... this could get weird... ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to Q & A with the Avengers! You ask ANY question that comes to mind and the Avenger swill answer!**

**Tony: Wow do you do this to us Wynter?**

**Because its fun XD**

_**Bruce: Erm... I was wondering.. does Elsa count as an Avenger?**_

**Duh!, as long as you are in my stories, you are an Avenger! (unless its not an Avenger story...)**

_Natasha: Clint refuses to answer any questions!_

**CLINT!**

**_Clint: WHAT!_**

**_Juliette: You will answer the fan's questions... Its Wynter who pays the bills, and she only asked we do this for her._**

**Tony: I PAY THE BILLS!**

_**Juliette: She could make both me and Evie disappear from your life, do you want to anger her?**_

**Tony: I'm more afraid of you than her... **

**I'M STILL HERE!**

_Steve: Erm, this could get VERY bad. _

_Bruce: You said it._

**_Clint: WYNTER! NAT IS THROWING LEGO'S AT ME!_**

**Way to go Nat!**

_**Loki: Do we ALL have to answer questions?**_

**Yes, or Evie will never forgive you.**

_Evangeline: Don't talk for me Wynter._

**:P Your my character, I can do what I want.**

**Anyways... PM me or post your questions in the reviews SEE YOU SOON!... GUYS SAY SOMETHING TO THE READERS!**

_**Everyone; SEE YAH LATER!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**YAHHHHH! WE HAVE OUR FIRST QUESTION!**

**Tony: Really? I thought people thought your writing sucked**** Wynter.**

**...Ouch...**

***Grumbling* Any who... Here is the question... really? for Tony!?**

**Guest: A question for everyone's favorite genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist: what was the most embarrassing experience you've ever had? Be Specific and detailed. XD**

**Tony: See? I told you I was everyone's favorite!**

_Juliette: Tony, you are the only genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist in the group. _

**Tony: Awww, Jewels! You ruin all my fun!  
**

**Isn't she the one who comes up with all the idea's for your "fun"?**

_Juliette: Wynter!"_

**Sorry, going of track here... come on Tone's, stop stallin' and start talkin'.**

_**Fury: Which embarrassing moment are we going to do?**_

**Tony: FURY!  
**

_**Fury: Wynter and I have been conniving against you, now its time to fess up.**_

**Fury is so much more fun when he is doing evil planning work XD.**

**Tony: I WAS going to talk about Juliette's and my wedding.**

_Natasha: Oh THAT one was a riot!  
_

**Tony: You guys are mean! Anyway... Juliette was coming down the alter, she was BEAUTIFUL! She was wearing this really revealing dress...  
**

_Juliette: People do not need to know that. _

**Tony: Shhh, Uncle Tony is telling a story. *Clears throat* Any way, she was walking up the pathway and I was starting to get REALLY jittery, almost like a panic attack, but better because I was about to marry the most beautiful woman in the world.  
**

_Juliette: Save it, you're still doing the dishes tonight.  
_

**Tony: ... okay, would you PLEASE shut up! Now as I was saying, because I was having those 'I'm getting married' jitters, I accidentally called my Iron Man suit and it blew up the entire church!**

**_Fury; You haven't paid for the church's damages have you Stark._ **

**Tony: Of course I did! Juliette refused to marry me and run away with our unborn child if i didn't  
**

Clint: Wait... JULIETTE WAS PREGNANT BEFORE YOU GOT MARRIED?!

_Juliette: Wait to go Chuckle Head!_

**Tony; I thought you weren't going to answer any questions!  
**

Clint: Doesn't mean I won't listen to everyone else's.  


**O.o hawkward!**

**Tony: Uhm... Guest, I change my mind.. THIS is mt most embarrassing moment.**

**Well, there you have it, Tony's most embarrassing moment... WE WANT MORE QUESTIONS! You can ask a question to; Elsa (from Frozen) Juliette, Evie, Loki, Clint (Don't listen to him, he WILL answer questions... even if I have to use a truth serum ((and yes Agent Grant, we have a truth serum))), Natasha, Tony, Bruce, Steve, and Thor.. You can even ask me some questions! No? *sigh* okaaayy.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Steve: Wynter, Tony stole my sheild._**

**... That can wait, I have a question for you while you are here!**

_**Steve: Oh? What is it?**_

**Respected Dominator: Do you like anyone that the fans don't know about?**

_**Steve: *blushes* Yes, but... I don't think she likes me back.**_

***Gaps* WHY AM I JUST HEARING ABOUT THIS! *secretly thinking* ****_I already know!_**

**_Steve: Because she refuses to associate wit the Avengers. _**

**wait... I KNOW WHO SHE-! *Gets tackled by Steve***

_**Steve: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**_

***Wynter thinking* ****_Steve is making sure I don't talk... so if you have any more questions let me know. *_****Struggles to get loose***


	4. Chapter 4

**EVIE! LOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

_Evie: Uhhhggggg, whhaaaat?_

**WE HAVE A QUESTION!**

**Loki: Oh really? **

***ping ping on StarcPhone* Oh.. WE HAVE TWO QUESTIONS! **

**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!**

**Tony: Not again!**

Steve: What is it Wynter?

Bruce: Here... ELSA!

_Elsa: I'm going through a freeze Brucie!_

Bruce: yeesh.

**What the H E double hockey sticks is a "freeze"?**

_Elsa: its... a icy girl thing... you know what I'm talking about Wynter._

**O.o ooooohhhhhhhhh.**

**Q. 1**

**Respected Dominatar :(To Loki and Evie) If you had a daughter, what do you think she would look like, how do you think she would act, and what powers do you think she would have?**

**Tony: MY DAUGHTER IS NOT ALLOWED TO EVEN HAVE SEX LET ALONE HAVE A KID!**

_Evie: Now wouldn't be a good time to tell him would it Mom?_

**_Juliette: No._**

**Tony: TELL ME WHAT!**

**Loki: Erm... Evie is pregnant. **

**Tony: WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!?**

**Only in my world would that happen, please answer the question you two.**

_Evie: She would have Loki's black hair and my grayish eyes._

**Loki: *looking at the fuming Tony nervously* She would have magic, ice, shifting, and telepathy. **

_Evie: She would be sweet and calm, bu have a fiery temper._

**Loki: *mumbling* Like Tony.**

**Tony: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!**

**Oh snap... COULSIN GO GET ME SOME CALMING SERUM!**

Coulsin: Righto.

Everyone: COULSIN IS ALIVE!?

Coulsin: Yup. And here is the other question. Q. 2

XOXO2014

TO all of the team, what thoughts were going though your heads during the shwarma scene?

**Loki: I was imprisoned on Asgard at this moment in time...**

_Evie: I wasn't even born yet._

**Tony: I was to busy thinking "this stuff is so GOOD" to think. *glares at Loki***

_Juliette: I was probably killing someone at that point._

**Scary Juliette!**

_**Steve: I was wondering how the Hulk hadn't calmed down.**_

Bruce: I was... it was the sugar.

Clint:... I'm being forced to answer... I was eating.

_Natasha: I was wondering if I wanted to KILL Clint._

Clint: HEY!

_**THOR: I WAS ENJOYING THE FOOD AND WANTING MORE!**_

**WHO GAVE THOR THE CAPS FOR HIS SENTENCE!?**

**Loki: *Shuffling away from Tony* You did,**

**Oh...**

**Well, there you have it!**

ICEAGEISEPIC:I think that's hilarious because after we watched Frozen, we were sitting through the credits and my dad leaned over and whispered to me, "Elsa will return in the Avengers" like they put at the end of the credits for all the individual hero movies.

**I thought the same LOL!**

**ASK QUESTIONS!**

**Wait... TWO MORE QUESTIONS! **  
**ICEAGEISEPIC asks these two questions **

**To Thor: Is traveling on the Bifrost really weird? It looks weird**

**Thor: Its more like a rush like feeling...**

**Loki: Like getting high.**

**Thor: BROTHER THIS IS NOT YOUR QUESTION!**

**oookkkaaaayyy, moving on.**

**To Elsa: Did you love your parents, because I thought love thawed your ice?**

_Elsa: Uhm... I did love my parents... but int he end, it was my love for Tony that beat all the odds._

**Tony: *Sniff* I LOVE YOU TOO SIS!**

**erm... Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Looooooooooooooooookiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Loki: Oh Odin help me, what do you want Lady Wynter?**

**We have a question for you.  
**

**Loki: *looks around* Tony isn't near sooo, I will answer.**

**From Orla (Guest)**

**Loki: who would you rather do Bruce(In his hulk form.) or Nick Fury? And you can't pick nether.**

**Loki: ...**

_**Bruce: O.o Erm, hawkward!**_

_**Fury: WTF!?**_

**Loki: Uhmmmmmm... I would have to pick... Bruce.  
**

**O.o**

_**Bruce: WHY!?**_

_**Fury: I am offended.**_

**No one cares Fury.**

**Loki: Fury scares me. And I still think he wants to kill me.**

_**Bruce; And the Hulk doesn't?!**_

**Loki: ... I'm leaving now.  
**

**Oooooookkkkkaaaaaayyyyy... ask some more questions if you please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS!**

**Tony: Whhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttt!?**

_**Bruce: Whats up?**_

_**Loki: yes? *Thinking* Haven't I answered a question already?**_

Clint: What?!

_Natasha: Yes?_

_Juliette: u huh?_

**_Evie: Yuppers?_**

**_Elsa: Whats up?_**

**_Steve: Yes?_**

**We have a question for everyone.**

**TGOF:A question for all of you!**  
**If you had to pick different superpowers, so not the ones you have now, and yes, that includes the suits, tony, which one would you pick?**

**Tony: I would make a Hulk suit, I mean, come on, that would be fun!**

_**Bruce: ... I would choose to make my hulk form shift into different animals...**_

_**Loki: I'm very happy with the powers I have.**_

**Tony: *grumbling* Like the power over my daughter. **

_**Evie: Daddy, hush. I would be able to fly.**_

Clint: I would never miss my target, oh wait, I ALREADY DON'T!

_Natasha: *Sigh* I would be able to become invisable._

**I was scared of you to begin with... now I'm terrified!**

_Juliette: I would have x-ray vision... Supeman is awesome!_

**_Elsa: I would have powers over light and earth... or no powers..._**

_**Bruce: Aw Elsa!**_

_**Steve: I would be able to fly to.**_

**:p you guys are boring! ask more questions!**


	7. Chapter 7

Steve: We want to shout out to ICEAGEISEPIC!

**Tony: Thanks for being a fan, and of course your special *no duh face***

**We hope you continue to read... AND ASK QUESTIONS!**

_**Elsa: Your input is appreciated. **_

_**Bruce: I agree with Elsa.**_

**:D Now some people need to ask some questions for the funny parts to get funny again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Elsa, would you come here please?**

_**Elsa: Uhmmmmm, what?**_

**Mark 42, Has a few questions for you.**

**1. Have you ever considered using your abilities as big sister to convince Tony to at least try on one of the armors on. **  
**2. What do you think of Tony's robots, DUM-E, U and Butterfingers. **  
**3. What do you think of the Extremis Drug.**  
**4. Now this is the most important question I can give you, Iron Patriot or War Machine**

**5. How would you feel if I told you Tony, while drunk off of his a** at his birthday party, peed in an Iron Man armor and told everyone at the party that he did.**

**6. Also have you seen the recordings of Tony testing the Mark 2 armor, and him failing.**

_**Elsa: Wow, you weren't kidding when you said a few! Uhmmm...**_

**Tony: DON'T ANSWER SIX OR FIVE! And preferably four as well.**

**Shut up Tony, this is for Elsa!.**

_**Elsa: I haven't been living at the Tower for a long time, so I haven't been able to order Tony around, but I should.. thanks for the idea. *is smiling evilly now*. I love all of Tony's robots, they are so comical and sweet, almost like a human being.  
**_

**Tony: I designed them that way!**

**Tony! Shut up!  
**

**_Elsa: I... am wary of Extremis, if it was stabilized, I would be completely fine with it though. _**

**Tony: Do. Not. Answer. This. Question!  
**

**Its okay Elsa, answer it... we know you want to.  
**

_**Elsa: I... think.. Iron Patriot is the better of the two, even though I like War Machine.**_

**Tony; I hate you Wynter!**

**You've always hated me.  
**

_**Elsa: I... would be, and am, extremely pissed!**_

***Everyone stares at her*  
**

**You cussed?!**

**Tony: I'm scared now!**

_**Elsa: I haven't! *Leaves to watch them*  
**_

**Tony: I'm dead, thank you very much Mark 42!  
**

_**Elsa: *Comes back* TONY!  
**_

**We have one more question.. Tony leave the room. *Tony leaves after I kick him out***

**This one is to the fans!**

**Mark 42: What is my name in reference to?**

**We are just going to sign off now, send me some more questions and we will answer (I would be SOOOOOO happy if you asked Nat or Clint a question) *Wink wink***


	9. Chapter 9

**Hehehehe, Cliiiinnnntttt!**

**Clint: I'm not answering any questions.**

**Just wait and see what it is!**

**TonyStarkFan: What are your reactions to someone flirting with Natasha in public and at S.H.I.E.L.D?**

**Clint: ... I kill them, she is MY fiance!**

_Natasha: Calm down Clint._

**Clint: MINE I TELL YOU! SHE IS MY PRECIOUS! **

_Natasha: What the hell!?_

**I am officially creeped out now.**

**Clint; MIIIIINNNNNNEEEEE! *Gets tackled by Hulk* **

**HULK: HULK HATES YELLING!**

**Save me! Ask me some Q's and you will be answered!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Clinty! **

**Clint: I hate you.**

**I know, and I don't care!  
**

**Mark 42:**

**1. How could you possible know that the Helicarrier would go down with one arrow.**

** 2. Do you fully believe that whole Natasha hitting in the head with the railing recalibrating your brain, or did she really just wanted to hit you.**  
** 3. Why aren't you crazy like Dr. Selvic after being Brain-washed by Loki.**  
** 4. have you ever considered wearing a purple and a mask that is also purple.**  
** 5. Are you mad that you didn't kill Loki after what he did to you.**

**Clint: 1. I didn't it was a lucky guess... and shot. 2. Uhmmmm... It was probably just cause she wanted to hit me in the head... and it fixed me in the process. 3. Because I must have been mentally stable... unlike Dr. Selvic.**

**Dr. Selvic: I can hear you!.  
**

**Clint: 4. uhm, no... that would look stupid. 5. You can bet you fruity tooty booty that I'm mad! **

**Loki: I'm not afraid of you.**

**Clint: *Aims bow at him* Wanna bet!?**

**Oookkkkaaayyy STOP!  
**

**Mark 42: Lastly a message for Tony, if I recall correctly a certain someone built me with 72 hours without sleep with the most experimental technology they had, leaving me a malfunctioning, unfinished prototype.**

**Tony: ... WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO, FINISH YOU OR SOMETHING!?**

**Duh!**

**Tony: oh... I'll work on it.**

**Ask more Q's!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**EVERYONE! Get your booties over here! That includes Fury!**

**Fury: What!?**

**Tony: People now Eye-patches is real!?**

_**Clint: Wow, I hate this, and I hate you Wynter.**_

_Natasha: And I'm mad at you for calling me your precious.  
_

**_Clint: I said I was sorry!_**

**Nat, you have some questions.**

**Mark 42:**

**1. Did you really model in Tokyo. **  
**2. During the fight at the Stark Expo you rebooted Rhodey's Suit, but why not deactivate the Hammer drones there connected to the same server I think Colonel Rhodes and Mister Stark would have appreciated that as well as anybody who got there cars blown up because of them. **  
**3. How afraid were you really when you first saw Banner turn into the Hulk when on the** Helicarrier.  
**4. How does it feel that you were able to fight the Chutari without any form powers or specialist equipment.**  
**5. When recruiting Banner did you really expect that SWAT team to stop the Hulk.**  
**6. Lastly are you obligated by contract to do your hair different every film your in, because in Iron Man 2, Avengers, and Captain America Winter Solider it's different every time.**

**I should also mention to Fury you should reconsider the Helicarrier's design if it can be taken out by an arrow, I mean I know I'm not the most stable design but at least I have the excuse of SOMEBODY not finishing me.  
**

**Fury: ... What the f***!?**

**Its okay Fury, I agree with Mark 42!**

**Fury: ... Of course you do, your not on my team! You're an X-Man! **

**_*Giggles*_ I know.**

_Natasha: 1. Yes, I did. _

**_Clint: I had to kill everyone who looked!_**

_Natasha: Shut it Barton! 2. I... honestly didn't think of that...  
_

**Tony: That would have been helpful...**

_Natasha: The only reason I'm not killing you right now Stark is because I'm best friends with your wife. 3. Truly, I was terrified, I mean, you've seen him right?! _

Bruce: ... Sorry...

_Natasha; Your fine now. 4. It was awesome! And I normally don't say things like that!_

**_Clint: She doesn't._**

_Natasha: 5. No, I was hoping to earn his trust. 6. I like change.  
_

**_Clint: She gets bored and decides to get it styled differently after every movie because she begins to hate it._**

**Okay, Tony, you can stay quiet for this or I will... do something to your suits.**

**Tony: Awwwwww!**

**TonStarkFan: I have another question. This is for everyone but Tony. I already know you're offended, Stark. Don't be. This is about you. What went through all of your heads when you thought Tony was gone forever through the alien portal?**

_**Elsa: HE WHAT!?**_

**O.o**

_**Clint: I thought he was a goner... and I admit I was a little sad to see him go. **_

**Tony: THANKS MAN! *Gives Clint a bear hug*  
**

_**Clint; GAH!**_

_Natasha: I was thinking he was an idiot, trying to be the hero. _

**Fury: I was think... how am I going to replace this guy.**

**Tony: FURY!**

**Fury: I'm just being truthful!  
**

_Juliette: I didn't know him at the time.  
_

_Eve: And I wasn't alive._

_**Loki: I, at the time, *looking at Evie* wanted him dead. **_

_**HULK: HULK SCARED FOR IRON FRIEND!Steve: I was worried.  
**_

**Tony: *sniffs* I LOVE YOU GUYS! Except Loki.  
**

**This is getting to sappy! Ask some more Q's! Also, I would be so happy if you asked the X-Men some Q's in the other Story.. YOU GET TO ASK ME SOME Q'S TO!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tony, this is for you, from TonyStarkFan**

**This next question is for Tony. Mostly it's just for kicks. How would you react if I told you I was basically a female carbon copy of you and everyone calls me Tony?**

**Tony: Hmmmm... Where do you live and what's your number?**

_**Juliette: What. Did. You. Just. Say?! **_

**Tony: I love you with all of my heart Julie! **

_**Juliette: Your in the garage no mister! *Walks out* **_

**See kids? This is what happens when you have a big ego!**

**Tony: Shut up Wynter! *runs after Juliette* Julie!**

**Hehehehe, ask some more Q's... whether they are for serious of for fun, I don't care! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hehehe, Brucey!**

**Bruce: Oh no, what?**

**TonyStarkFan: Now I have one for Bruce (don't explode, Clint). Do/did you have a crush on Natasha?**

**Bruce:****Well, I did, but now I'm with the love of my life, Elsa Stark!.**

_**Clint: I'm going to KILL YOU!**_

_Natasha: You can't! Remember, the Hulk?_

**_Clint: oh... Uhm... I'LL FIND A WAY!_**

***Bored look at Clint* You are so F-ed in the head.**

**More Q's!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fury!**

**Fury: Oh god, WHAT!?**

**Questions!**

**Mark 42: Why, during the Battle of New York, didn't you call War Machine?**

**Fury: ... I didn't think of that.**

**Mark 42: To Wynter were is Lt. Col. Rhodes**

**... WAIT ONE MINUTE MARK 42!**

***calls Rhodey* Hey. I'm good, you? Yeah, hehe, I need you to come to come the the Tower. no, Tony has not gotten so drunk that its on fire. No, we have a fan. Yes. Mark 42. Okay, see yah soon. *Hangs up***

**To answer your question, he is on his way.**

_**Rhodey: *Panting* Here, what did you need me for Wynnie?**_

**Oh, I didn't mean you were needed no... hawkward!**

**Rhodey is here, so now you can ask him questions to!**


	15. Chapter 15

**QUESTION FOR EVERYONE!**

**Mark 42: to everyone in the room how does it feel that AIM played you all for suckers and that Earth's greatest human threat the Mandarin was merely a druggy stage actor named Trevor.**

**Tony: Wow, that was not a nice question.**

_Juliette: Hehehe, I met Trevor, he seemed kinda nice, for a druggie._

**Tony: I felt nice and happy about it UNTIL YOU MENTIONED IT! **

**Bruce: Huh, well, when you put it that way.**

**Steve: ... Hehe, don't let Fury here that.**

**Fury: To late.**

_**Clint: I don't care, if I was there, HE BUTT WOULD BE MINE!**_

_Natasha: Oh, so Trevor is you PRECIOUS as well?_

**_Clint: LET IT GO!_**

Evie: Huh, I wasn't born yet... but, *Points at her father* HA!

_**Thor: Ha, I was to busy being a prince to care!**_

_**Loki: Rub it**__** in...**_

_**Rhodey: Uhm... I agree with Tony.**_

**Hehehe that was fun... MORE Q'S!**


	16. Chapter 16

**QUESTION FOR EVERYONE!**

**Mark 42: to everyone in the room how does it feel that AIM played you all for suckers and that Earth's greatest human threat the Mandarin was merely a druggy stage actor named Trevor.**

**Tony: Wow, that was not a nice question.**

_Juliette: Hehehe, I met Trevor, he seemed kinda nice, for a druggie._

**Tony: I felt nice and happy about it UNTIL YOU MENTIONED IT! **

**Bruce: Huh, well, when you put it that way.**

**Steve: ... Hehe, don't let Fury here that.**

**Fury: To late.**

_**Clint: I don't care, if I was there, HE BUTT WOULD BE MINE!**_

_Natasha: Oh, so Trevor is you PRECIOUS as well?_

**_Clint: LET IT GO!_**

Evie: Huh, I wasn't born yet... but, *Points at her father* HA!

_**Thor: Ha, I was to busy being a prince to care!**_

_**Loki: Rub it**__** in...**_

**Hehehe that was fun... MORE Q'S!**


	17. Chapter 17

**This a Convo between Mark 42 and the team XD  
**

**Tony: I'm sooooorrrryyy for not finishing you. HAPPY!?**

_**Mark 42: yes.**_

**Tony: Wait, that was it? You just wanted me to apologize? No fixing no nothing?**

_**Mark 42: I'm an interactive flight and combat A.I. designed to serve you what did you expect.**_

**Tony: Point taken... But I WAS expecting a fight of sorts... Especially if Wynter is involved.**

**Me: HEY! **

_**Mark 42: And you call me mean Sir.**_

**Tony: *huffs* Have you met the chick? She is the MOST annoying...**

**Me: *hits him upside his head* HEY I CAN HERE YOU!? *Looks at Mark 428 Got any questions for the worlds biggest dumby?**

_**Mark 42: Yes I do in fact, did you ever tell the story of going 12 for with sleeping with the models of vanity fair magazine to your daughter, with and sister?**_

**Tony: Uhm... Well... Uhm... No. Which sister? I have two!**

_**Mark 42: Both.  
**_

**Tony: Erm... no, I never told them... what do you think they would do?**

_**Mark 42: I**_ **_don't know but It's probably best that you evacuate the building as I already told that when I was spiteful of you sir I suggest that you go to the coordinates of the nearest Stark Bunker as for me I think I will shut down now Si..._**

**Tony: Crap...  
**

**Me: Hehehee.**

_Juliette: That was... creepy, kinda like its haunted.  
_

_Elsa: Tony, you are so DEAD!_

_Anna: I'm helping Elsa, duh!_

_Evie; I already knew._

***Everyone looks at her* **

_Evie: *Shrugging* JARVIS told me.  
_

**Tony: JARVIS!?  
**

**JARVIS: I'm sorry Sir, she asked.  
**

**I'm ending Convo, before Tony does get killed O.o**

***End of Convo on to Q's***

**Respected Dominator: **

**To Tony: how do you feel about the fact that you're going to be a grandfather?**

**Tony: ... *looks at Evie, who was starting to show, and sighs* Happy and... well... *Smiles* just happy.**

_Evie: Aw, Daddy! *Tackles her dad*_

**Tony: *Laughs*  
**

**Sappiness clogging my pars :/  
**

**Respected Dominator,**

**To Rhodey: Are we going to see you in Wynter's stories? Also, are you like Steve and have a girl that the fans don't know about?**

**Rhodey: That's funny, because Wynter and I were just talking about me showing up in her up coming Sequel to Red Riding Wolf, Danger of the Chase... I'm supposed to be the one trying to find Evie while she is on the run.  
**

_Evie: While I'm preggers, It'll be fun!_

**Rhodey: I don't know If Wynter has anything planned for the girlfriends side of things.. but knowing her, I will soon. **

**Guilty! Ask some more Q's and we can have some more fun!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, we have some Q's!**

**Tony: Only one exclamation mark?**

**To. Tired. To. Care... **

**TGOF:Muhahahaaha I'm back and I'm going to ask looooooots of questions ;P**  
**1: Pepper, are you there? If yes, would you please hit Tony on the head for that stupid bunny he gave you?**  
**2. Bruce, what do you think about the internet meme with your famous line: That's my secret cap, I'm always angry?**  
**3. Tony, why out of all suits you could have worn during the final battle of iron man 3, you chose one of the lamest? I mean, there were like tank suits flying around there!**  
**And last but not least: what do you think of animated james' Marvel Musical? If you haven't seen it, look it up. Bye!**

_**Agent Pepper: Gladly! *Smakes Tony over the head* **_

**Tony: OW! Just because you are Maria's assistant AND a S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't mean you get to hurt me!**

_**Agent Pepper: To bad!  
**_

**Why are you calling yourself Agent Pepper, Pepps?**

_**Agent Pepper: ... 'Cause I like it...**_

**Oh.**

_**Bruce: I don't mind it, because it's true... The Other guy on the other hand...**_

_**HULK: HULK HATES MEME!**_

**Elsa!  
**

_**Elsa: Baby, please calm down... NOT SMASH A WALL!**_

**Moving on :p **

**Tony: ... WHY DO YOU CARE!?**

**Answer. The. QUESTION!  
**

**Tony: *scared now because ghosts were floating around him now* I didn't think of it!**

**Better!**

***EVERYONE IS WATCHING THE VIDEO!***

**6 minutes later...**

***Everyone comes back***

**Tony: ... That was... AWESOME! Who is this guy! Give him a medal of Awesomeness!  
**

_**Clint: There is no such thing!**_

_Natasha: Your just peeved 'cause you didn't get to sing.  
_

**_Clint: IT'S NOT FAIR! I'M AN AVENGER TOOOOOOO!_**

**I was laughing through the whole thing XP**

**Tony: *to Clint* I just made the medal of Awesomeness! *Shows a medal with an engraving of Tony***

***Cricket cricket*  
**

**Tony: What?**

**Everyone else is re-watching the video... to those of you who HAVEN'T watched this musical... GO CHECK IT OUT!  
**

**Ask some more Questions people!**

**Tony: *singing to Juliette* ****I know you want me**  
** I made it obvious that I want you too**  
** So put it on me**  
** Let's remove the space between me and you**  
** Now rock your body**  
** Damn I like the way that you move**  
** So give it to me, oh, oooohh...**  
** Cause I already know what you wanna do**

_**Juliette: What. The. HELL!  
**_

**The musical went to his brain! *Tackles Tony and hugs him* It's okay... WE WILL SAVE YOU!  
**

**Tony; What the F***!**

**NIGHT EVERYONE!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

***tired beyond belief* Hey guys...**

_**Juliette: What's wrong Wynter!? You don't sound well!**_

***Sighs* I feel horrible! I haven't updated ANY of my stories in who knows HOW long!**

**Bruce: But you've been busy!**

**And tired... But it doesn't change the fact that I feel bad for not updating sooner...**

_Natasha: Aren't you updating Beats of Burden and Iron Midnight soon?_

***Perks up* YEAH! *looks at StarcPad* Oh, we have some questions!**

**Respected Dominator: When are you updating Iron Midnight, Wynter?**

**I plan on updating as soon as I can, probably today (meaning when I publish it on THIS date) or tomorrow.**

**Lovesbugsalot:**  
**To Loki, why are you obsessed with green?**

**To Tony, why are you obsessed with red.**

**Stars and Stripes, what is it with the bright patriotic thing?**

**To everyone else, what color are you obsessed with?**

**Loki: Because it matches my devilishly good-looking eyes.**

_**Evie: My, my, my, aren't we full of ourselves!**_

**Loki: *cricket cricket***

**Tony: I like red... Its a good color, but I'm not OBSESSED! **

_**Juliette: If you aren't obsessed with the color red, why do you ALWAYS buy me red dresses, shoes, and jewelry?**_

**_Clint: STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! IF I HAVE TO ANSWER I WILL DO SO TRUTHFULLY!_**

_Natasha: I like dark red or black... If you even think about making a comment Tony I will rip your Arc Reactor out of your chest!_

Coulsin: Hey guys! I like browns.

_Maria Hill: I like sky blue._

**_Agent .awesome: I like pink._**

**Tony: WHAT IS WITH YOU AND YOUR STINKING NAME!?**

_**Agent .awesome: I do it because I can... and Wynter is writing this.**_

**:P**

**Elsa: I like the color of ice, and yes, it is a color.**

**Bruce: I like purple... a dusty purple, not electric like Clint.**

**Anna: I like green and purple combo! Makes me a very happy girl!**

**Mark 42: (To Tony) Sir have you considered black and gold for a new color layout as I have looked on the internet black is the new red AND Sir I also have to wonder since I am programmed to see if you are alright, I trust Anna and Elsa didn't hurt you too bad after our last conversation, I would have helped you but one of the issues you have yet to fix is my power suppli...**

**Tony: I THOUGHT I FIXED THAT!**

**Anna: Oh, did you try calibrating the circuitry... **

***Everyone is staring at Anna in disbelief***

**Anna: I looked that shit up on the internet!**

**Tony: I like the black and gold idea, I'll re-paint Mark 42 that way... and, recalibrate the circuitry to see if that helps...**

**Well, that was fun, hope to see some more Q's up soon! Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yo guys!**

**Lovesbugsalot: To Thor... if he is there at the moment... Why are you obsessed with poptarts. Or are you not obsessed?**

_**Thor: I AM OBSESSED WITH POPTARTS! POPTARTS ARE THE MOST DELICIOUS THINGS ON MIDGARD! **_

**Thanks Thor, now we need ear surgery.  
**

_**Thor: YOU ARE VERY WELCOME LADY WYNTER!**_

**Ow!  
**

**Respected Dominator: Rhodey if you're there, what do you do besides work? Like what do you do on your free time?**

**Rhodey: I like to sit down and read a good book, or watch a good movie.**

**Like a Doris Day flick!  
**

**Rhodey: *blushing* Who f***ing told you?**

***Blows on finger nails* I have my ways!  
**

**TGOF: I realized that there are not many questions for Steve and Natasha, so I'm gonna ask you both one.**  
**For Steve: how are you keeping up with the technology? And do you have a Drawing Tablet, so you can draw with the computer?**  
**For Natasha: What do you do in your free time? You seem so busy all the time...**

**See you next time!**

**Steve: I've gotten better, Tony and Bruce have gotten me almost up to date.. and I don't have a Drawing Tablet! Tony, where do I get one?**

**Tony: Uhm... I can built you one, just ask.**

**Steve: Please do, I really want one now!**

**Tony: Uhg... By the way, shout out to my fave suit *whispers* Mark 42 in case no one knew. *Raises voice* I've updated you! See? . /-jihZ_2n0qYs/UfdkRpLqNRI/AAAAAAAABLE/fh0l4ReZVxM/s1600/img315. **

_Natasha: My turn... I... Uhm...  
_

**Clint: She spends it with me, if you know what I mean!**

_Natasha: I'm going to kill you!  
_

**That's all for now, BYE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I love all of those who sent int questions!**

**Mark 42: To Tony**  
**I say sir I am having ideas thanks TGOF for new armors to load my programming into such as a more powerful space armor a good stealth armor and an armor that would do Col. Rhodes proud as well as a few more upgrades to this current form. **  
**I also have question for Capsical. Sorry, I meant to Captain Rogers, that must have been a glitch. Did you ever feel replaced when Iron Patriot came on to the scene, or were you proud that there's another Patriotic based hero out there?**

**Rhodey: I would LOVE some upgrades!**

**Tony: ... Mark 42, may I point out that you talk, a LOT!**

**It's all in the beauty Tony! **

_**Steve: I don't feel replaced, I feel honored to work along side Rhodey.**_

**Rhodey: He is quickly becoming my new best friend. **

**Tony: HEY!**

**Mark 42: to everyone:**  
**Also I have to say I was looking online and i was wondering who would you rather add to the team, Robocop, or the Terminator?**

***Everyone* ROBOCOP!**

**Why?**

**Evie: Because he is a good guy! DUH!**

**Uhm... which Terminator did you watch?  
**

**Evie: I don't remember, it's been to long.**

**Uhg.  
**

**Laura K:Hi, I have some questions: **  
**Loki: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ODIN?! And does Thor know about that throne-room scene? **

**Loki: We.. uh..we don't need to go into details...**

**Thor: Did you know Loki stole Odin's throne, and what are you gonna do about it?**

_**Thor: BROTHER, WHAT HAST THOU DONE!?**_

**Loki: Uhm... oh Odin help me! *Takes Thor aside to explain to him what had happened.***

**Natasha: What is your favorite vacation spot?**

_Natasha: I love going to Russia and Ireland, they are both beautiful places to visit._

**Fury: This may be an odd question, but please answer it because of reasons. If you HAD to be rescued by either Loki or Tony (and you have to choose one) and put up with the resulting sass, who would it be and why?**

**Fury: I would choose Loki.**

**Loki: *looks over at Fury* WHY!?**

**Fury: Because it's easier to threaten you than Tony.**

**Tony: I take offense to that!**

**No one cares Tones.**

**Tony: Only Juliette can call me that!**

**Wynter: HOW in Stan Lee's name did you get a hold of these people?!**

**Hehehe, the story started when Tony here got kidnapped!**

**Tony: I. Hate. You!**

**Tell me something I don't know! (Tell me if that song Selena Gomez sang in that rendition of Cinderella is going through your head as you see that) Anyway, Tony got himself kidnapped, and f weren't for me, he would be Hydra goop.  
**

**Tony: The team helped! **

**I know, and that's why I'm friends with most of them. :P  
**

**Tony: I hate you!**

**HawkeyeFan101:For Clint: Have you ever heard of a guy called Green Arrow?**

**Clint: *intrigued* No.. Wynnie, who is this Green Arrow?**

**Uhm... he is a better version of you.**

**Clint: WHAT! *Goes to find this Green Arrow and set him in his place*  
**

**For Tony: Ever heard of Oliver Queen? Warren Worthington III?**

**Tony: Warren and I see each other a lot when the X-Men come over.. but no Oliver Queen.**

**He's hot... I my opinion.**

**For Natasha: What is your favorite place you've visited on a mission?**

_Natasha: I like Ireland... I had to go there to rescue my good for nothing boyfriend._

**Burn!**

**For Bruce: Can you help me with my science homework?**

**_Bruce: Uhm... I guess I could._**

**For Elsa: Any chance my area could PLEASE get half a week without snow? *puppy eyes* please?!**

_**Elsa: I can try... *Wills the snow to come to her* Did it work?**_

**For Anna: How much do you like DUM-E and Butterfingers?**

**Anna: They. Are. AWESOME!**

**For Loki: Do you do April Fool's Day and Mischief Night? I'd love to hear that story.**

**Loki: Uhm... not yet... But I'm open t suggestions. *Evil grin***

**For Steve: Has Tony ever taken you shopping for "modern" clothes?**

_**Steve: One to many times...**_

**Tony: I was trying to help!**

_**Steve: Getting me a clown's outfit is not helping Tony, when Anna and Aldofina took me out...**_

**Anna: Shhhh, that's supposed to be a secret!**

**Tony: YOU WENT SOMEWHERE WITH MY SISTER!**

**_Steve: WITH Aldofina!_**

Aldofina: We liked STAYING out of trouble Steve!

***Snort***  
**For Thor: Have you seen the "Go Home Thor" memes?**

_**Thor: NO!**_

**Are you saying No to the Meme or because you haven't seen them?**

_**Thor: BOTH!**_

**Respected Dominator:Steve how do you like living with all your team mates? Natasha what's it like being with Clint? CLINT DO NOT SAY A WORD LET HER ANSWER! IF YOU TRY AND ANSWER FOR YOU I WILL USE MY POWERS AND HURT YOU! Sorry Natasha if you don't like that. Juliette do you and Tony ever talk about having more kids?**

_**Steve: I like it... until Tony decides to get drunk.**_

_Natasha: You want the truth? Scary at times.  
_

**Clint: WHY!  
**

_Natasha: Hmmmmmmmmm, 'My Precious' ring a bell?  
_

**Clint: Shut up.**

_**Juliette: uhm... no... But sometimes you don't have a choice in the matter, the universe just takes over and...**_

**Tony: Is there something you wanna tell me Julie?  
**

_**Juliette: I'm pregnant! HAPPY!**_

**Tony: Scared more than anything... and now that I'm thinking.. OH MY GARD WE ARE GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER BABY!  
**

**Talk to ya'll later!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**A Convo between Tony and his suit.. with Juliette.**

**Mark 42: Yes Tony I do talk allot, but remember you are the one that programmed me that way, it doesn't help the fact that scanning your brainwaves during battle has only put more of you into me.**

**Me; Hahahahahahahah**

**Tony: Shut up.**

**Mark 42: Just remember Tony I am based off J.A.R.V.I.S.'s programming and your brain so when you insult me you only insult yourself.**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHA *Laughing so hard now***

**Tony: ... SHUT UP!**

**Mark 42: Don't feel threatened Tony, I'm here.**

**Tony: ... I don't feel threatened... What made you think that?!**

**Juliette: I don't know... Maybe because you're yell?**

**Mark 42:** **Tony would you like to work on those armors I was talking about, because it seems like you need some stress relief.**

**Tony: I'M FINE!**

**Juliette: Holy...**

**Mark 42: Are you sure? You could take me out for a spin and show the world my new look.**

**Tony: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Fine.**

**Mark 42: good lets get out of here sir.**

***Flys out***

**Evie: Well... Is it just me, or is Dad fighting his suit more than he is fighting his teammates?**

**Loki: I'm not complaining to that!**

**Thor: I FIND IT WORRISOME!**

**Clint: Of course you do... You think when no one asks you how your day was you get worried.**

**Thor: AND NO ONE HAS ASKED ME THAT TODAY!**

**Juliette: Oh brother!**

**Natasha: Why do we even care?**

**Bruce: I think it's because we have to watch it unfold in front of us...**

**Elsa: Sweetie, we do NOT need your psychiatric speak at the moment. **

**Anna: I thought it was fascinating! And I love how Tony upgraded the armor! Its sleeker and more form fitting, if he... um... I think it's goo just as it is.**

**Okkkakaaaaaaayyyyy... BYE!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Roll call, Fury!**

**Fury: Here!**

**Loki!**

**Loki: Present!**

**Natasha and Clint!**

_**Clint: Here!**_

_Natasha: Here!_

**GreenDayGirl:Okay, questions!**

**For Fury: What went through your head when Coulsen was dying?**

**For Loki: Are you excited to be a dad? *squee***

**For Natasha/Clint: There are two. One; what would your child/children look like!? Two; what really happened in that room where Clint woke up in after Nat beat him over the head?*eyebrow wiggle***

**Fury: I was upset, he was one of my best and he was my best friend.**

**YOU ARE GETTING SAPPY!**

**Fury: No one asked you Wynter.**

**Loki: Of course!**

**Evie: he freaking better be. *Grumbling***

**Loki: Uhg... Sweetie you KNOW I am!**

_**Clint: They would all have red hair, and blue eyes... my awesomeness and Nat's agility.  
**_

_Natasha: And the wanting to punch there father all the time. *Smiles*  
_

**_Clint: Uhm... Nat you can take this question._**

_Natasha: *Sighs* We talked, and some.. other stuff...  
_

**Meaning they were very bad assassins!**

**Keys:Hi there I'm keys i am gonna ask you a lot of questions so be prepared. **

**Okay Loki i looked at the comparison of Thor (the movie) and the avengers. I noticed that your eyes were green in Thor but were blue in the avengers. I think this might have something to do the mysterious Thanos. Were also under control or was it because of the staff you had in the avengers?**

**Loki: Truthfully, that day is very hazy for me, I only really remember what people told me, but I kept up the evil persona because it's how people made me feel. So you may be correct.**

**Black widow. What is it the reason that you think Clint did not kill you?**

_Natasha: uhm... I don't quiet follow.  
_

**Steve, this is the one thing Ive MEANING to ask you for a long time cause i really admired you for a lloooonng time now, its about my oc, her name is. Dana she has black swan wings she has black hair with white streaks with beautiful blue eyes she fights with two katana she is half Japanese, cause. She is the descendant of yukiko garasu from the Japanese warring states , who was the first angel who fell in love wit . Katakura kojuurou. The one eyed dragons right eye. Should she become part of the team would you have feelings for her? **

**Steve: I might, but I would have to meet her first.**

**Tony, after ****you saw the film reel about your dad saying that you were the best thing that happened To him, how did feel after that? **

**Tony: I felt.. robbed, why didn't he love me when he could have? And now that he is gone.. *Trails off***

**Every one what is your favorite song come now don't be shy now , i wont judge now ;-)**

**Steve: I love Frank Sinatra. **

**Bruce: I like Colbie Callait's Bubbly.**

**Loki: I love Celtic Women.**

**Tony: AC/DC Highway to Hell!**

_Natasha: Classical rock.  
_

_Evie: GIVE ME COUNTRY!_

_Juliette: I love jazz music!  
_

**_Thor: I LOVE ADELE!_**

**_Clint: Uhm.. I like... Selena Gomez..._**

**_Anna: I like Broadway stuff.. PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! Christine needed to be with the freaking phantom... just saying.  
_**

**Ha, well, NIGHT!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Mark 42**

**To every one:**  
**After my Last conversation with Tony you all seem tense with me, please tell me why.**

**Tony: Why should they be.. *Gets tackled by Hulk***

**HULK: SILENCE IRON MAN!**

**Clint: Well, IT FREAKED US OUT!**

**Juliette: I thought it was kinda funny.**

**THOR: IT WAS WORRISOME!**

**HULK: WHAT BLONDIE SAID!**

**Steve: It was concerning.**

**Natasha: It made me wonder if Tony was drinking again...**

**Anna: I was so amazed! To think, he switched the wires in the hardware...**

***Everyone stares***

**Anna: STOP IT!**

**Elsa: TONY DOESN'T DRINK!**

**Natasha: I forget you haven't been with us that long.**

**(Me) get back to the stupid question.**

**Bruce: *groggy* I'm fine with it.. Because I know how he is.**

**Evie: It was just funny.**

**Mark 42:** **I don't where you get the idea that i would would freak you out, i'm only slightly more sophisticated than J.A.R.V.I.S.**

**J.A.R.V.I.S.: I resent that!**

** Tony: Get over it J, it's true.**

** Juliette: *Rolls eyes***

** Evie: Hey Mark 42, CAN I GO ON A JOY RIDE!?**

** Tony: Hell no!**

** Evie: I didn't ask you!**

** Clint: So? You seem a LOT like Tony!**

** Natasha: Did you ever think that may be the point?**

** Clint: *Shudders at the thought***

** Bruce: I don't think it matters.**

** Steve: It kinda does... **

** THOR: HOW SO!?**

** Loki: please, Thor, tone it down.**

** Tony: DID YOU CALL ME BY MY SECRET NICKNAME ONLY JULIE GETS TO CALL ME!?**

** Loki: No...**

**Mark 42: Actually me being like him is an accident, I had to be more sophisticated than J.A.R.V.I.S. to to scan "Tones" nervous system when I was originally a prehensile suit, some how those signals went to my control A.I. and my charming personality was born right Tones? Also to Evie no, I am can only do that when you are in danger.**

**Tony/Tones: Yes... now I COMMAND you to stop calling me Tones!**

** Evie: Buzz kill. *pauses to think* Where were you when I was kidnapped then**?

**Mark 42: To Evie: I was receiving upgrades**

** To Tones: Sorry but to quotes cinema's greatest A.I. I'm Sorry I can not do that Dave**

** To Captain Rogers Loki and Thor: I let guess the reference**

**Evie: *Grumbles* **

** Tony/Tones: Ha. Ha. Ha.**

** Steve: Uhm... I don't know...**

** Thor: WHAT IS THIS SHOW!?**

** Loki: It sounds like something Evie made me watch...**

**Mark 42: It's HAL from 2001 a Space Odyssey.. DUH!  
**

**NIGHT!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm still alive, don't worry!**

**Tony: I thought you couldn't die!**

**Just because YOU know that, doesn't mean the readers know that.**

**Lovesbusalot: Everyone... favorite food?**

**Tony: TACO'S! And shwarma.**

**Steve: I like apple pie.  
**

**Bruce: I enjoy oranges and pears.**

_**Elsa: Ice cream.**_

_**Evie: I enjoy meat... COOKED!**_

_Juliette: I have always loved pizza._

_**Clint: corn flakes. **_

_Natasha: Pretzals_

_**Thor: POPTARTS!**_

**Didn't know that one :P**

**Loki: I enjoy Ice cream and cupcakes.**

**Anna**

**Mark 42: Well I don't eat but, for some reason Steak always looked good**

**Respected Dominator: For everyone! Y'all are a great team don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Don't ever let SHIELD break y'all up and be nice to anyone who joins your team they may be a great person and you might need their abilities in a fight. I love all of you beautiful, wonderful people!**

**Tony: Awwwwwwwwwwwww SOME ONE LOVES ME!**

**Loki: Some one needs to deflate Tony's head.**

**Tony: Shut up LAUFEYSON!**

**Steve: Thanks Respected Dominator!**

_**Evie: Thanks Girl, you're awesome to yah know?**_

_Juliette: We appreciate your review!_

**Bruce: Thanks.**

_**Thor: THANK YOU LADY DOMINATOR!**_

_**Clint: *mumbles* thanks...**_

_**Elsa: Thank you!**_

**Anna: THANKS!**

_Natasha: Thanks!_

**Mark 42: That would not happen even me being a machine, I feel to connected to these lovely Men and Women.**

**That's all for now... BYE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**GUYS!**

**Respected Dominator: Tony don't get a big head! Thank you Evie! To everyone what is the scariest thing you have ever done?**  
**Oh just and FYI Thor and Steve y'all are hot! Steve stop getting all shy when people tell you that you're attractive also you should reach out to that girl you like she may like you. Everyone deserves a chance at love... even the egotistical Tony Stark ;P**

**Tony: I don't have a big head!**

**Mark 42: Well as his creation I can tell you that Tony's ego will subside, and**** I have to agree with that Captain I'm technically the youngest next to Evie and even I'm not that shy.**

**Steve: I... I...**

_**Evie: No problem RD!**_

**Rhodey: Almost killing Toy.. That scared the shit out of me.  
**

**_Evie: UHm... You'll find out in Rise of the Iron Raven..._  
**

_**Juliette: Almost losing my daughter and my husband in the same day.  
**_

**Mark 42: No comment.  
**

**Tony: Almost dying.  
**

**Steve: Watching as my teammates die all around me, or get hurt, and I can do nothing about it.  
**

_**Bruce: I agree with Steve.  
**_

**_Thor: ALMOST LOSING MY FRIENDS!_  
**

_Fury: I'm not answering that question._

_Pepper: Realizing how fragile life can be.**  
**_

Hill: Same with Pepper**  
**

**Clint: Almost losing my best friend. **

_**Natasha: And mine.**_

_**Elsa: Finding out about my family being hurt.**_

_**Anna: No comment.**_

**Coulsin: You'll see.**

**Steve: Uhm... I... I can't...**

_**Thor; Thank you lady RD!**_

**Tony: HEY!**

**Hehehe MORE Q'S I promise I'll update more! **


	27. Chapter 27

***snorts* HAHAHAHAHA**

**Respected Dominator: I love y'all! Also, Tony you kind of do have a big head man.**

**Tony: HEY!**

***Laughing to hard to respond wittily***

_**Juliette: Sometimes it's to big for his helmet...**_

**Tony: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!**

_**Juliette: Says who?**_

**Tony: ME!**

_**Juliette: You don't control me!**_

***Still laughing***

**Tony: Shut up Wynter!**

***Laughing* Wh...why?**

**Tony: Because you don't have a story with you as the main character anymore!**

**... I did that on purpose you MORON!**

**Tony: Why did you just go all Reba on us?**

**BECAUSE REBA IS FREAKING AMAZING IN COMEDY AND SINGING! **

**Tony: Really? Because I thought she sucked... Why are your eyes white...? MARK 42 SAVE ME!  
**

**Mark 42: I'm sorry Sir, I am unable to actively save you at the moment for my circuitry is malfunctioning. **

**Tony: LIAR!**

**Mark 42: *walking away* Good luck with Wynter Sir!**

***Tackles Tony and chokes him***

**Tony: ARHHGGGGG!**

_**Juliette: See ya'll next time.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Yo Guys!**

**breannapierson1990: Hi this one is for all of the avengers . What would you guys do if you met a 1/2 demon ? Example : would you be judgmental or would you at least try to get along with one?**

**Tony: I would get along with it... I live with a freaking Frost Giant adopted by a god!**

**Loki: Hmph!**

**_Juliette: I would get along with whom ever it was, I am very open minded._**

**_Evie: Uhm... I would get along!_**

**_Loki: Yes, because Tony is right, I'm a frost giant._**

**Steve: Depends on the person.**

**Bruce: I don't think I wouldn't...**

**Fury: Only if it were on my team.**

**Coulsin: Only if it were kind**_**.**_

**_Skye: Duh I would get along!_**

**_Ward: Maybe..._**

**May: No.**

**Fitz: Maybe.**

**Simmons: Depe****nds.**

**Pepper: No.**

**Hill: No.**

_**Thor: OF COURSE!**_

**Clint: Ow... No.**

**Natasha:Uhg... Yes."**

**Hand: No.**

**There yah go!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Y GUYS! More questions, and if you didn't notice already... THE AGENTS OF SHIELD ARE HERE! Oh and to Keys(Guest) I see the full review and plan on putting it up soon.**

**Tony: Shit!**

**breannapierson1990: Hey i have two questions**  
**1) for those who said they would not try to get along with a 1/2 demon i want , what do you have against them?**  
**2) for everybody 1st thanks for answering ,2nd I asked that because i myself am a 1/2 demon . Now for the question ,what do you guys do for fun or too relax after a hard battle?**

**_To first question..._**

**_May: Demons have been known for their deceit, so why should I like or trust a half demon?_**

**Pepper: I don't trust anything outside of the Avengers and the X-Men.**

**Hill: Same as Pepper.**

**Clint: I don't like non humans.**

***Thor, Loki, Elsa, Evie, and I glare at Clint.***

**Clint: Ehehe...**

**Hand: Because it's outside the system. **

**_To second question..._**

**Ward: I beat up a punching bag.**

**Skye: I hack... when ever I get the chance that is...**

**Evie: I fly.**

**Coulson: I drive Lola.**

**Fitz: I work on the Night Light gun.**

**Simmons: I work with Fitz.**

**Juliette: I go spar with Nat.**

**Tony: I build a suit.**

**Steve: I punch a bag.**

**Bruce: I work on some experiments.**

**Natasha: I spar with Juliette.**

**Clint: I watch Juliette and Nat spar...**

**Thor: I DANCE!**

**Loki: I... I play Mortal Kombat.**

**Evie: HAHAHA! I HAVE SUCKED YOU IN!**

**May: *Rolls eyes at Evie* I don't have downtime.**

**Hand: Same as May.**

**Hill: I read a good book.**

**Fury: No downtime.**

**Pepper: I read or go for a drive.**

**TonyStarkFan: First of all, did you miss me? Questions are hard to come by. Don't know why.**  
**Second of all, has Steve found a girl that's as wonderful as he is? (Sorry if this question's already been asked.)**

**I MISSED YOU!**

**Steve: I.. I have...**

**Hehehe**

**Respected Dominator: I'm not sure Wynter has told y'all this but Respected Dominator is actually my code name. Fury don't flip out they need to know. My name is Kassandra and I happen to be one of the most powerful beings in all nine realms. So how would you react to meeting me?**

**Fury: WHAT! WYNTER!**

**What? Dom told me to keep quiet!**

**Fury: ...**

**BYE!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Keys: About my question for Natasha, I was referring to when you and Clint first meant. **

_**Natasha: Oh... I first met Clint in Russia... I.. Uhm...**_

**That's good enough Nat.  
**

**Steve, Dana is courageous, brave, loves manga and to draw. However she had to KILL Jean, one of the members of X-Men in the third movie, her code name is Hakuhyo, which means black ice in japanese cause she can manipulate ice and appears as a black blur when she uses her speed attack. Her swords can become whips. She feels guilt over the death her best friend and teacher. Since then she became a ronin helping others in the horn of Africa. But she is kind and is defensive to herself and others, her great great grandmother was renne in work war two in France, and was known as the American angel and was a very close friend to the doctor and... Dana do you want to explain cause you know...**

**Dana: yeah ill take over for you, take a break, anyway it was her blood that allowed Abraham Erskine to create the serum, which is now in your blood. Only reason you didn't get wings was cause it only happens to women then. I would like to answer anything else you or your friends wonder. As for Loki keys meant the staff as a weapon , not a group of people, in case you got it mixed up. I also like Japanese and American music .**

**Keys: you feel better about possibly being part of the team?**

**Dana: somethin' like if Fury uses all of his resources to help starving children and help end malaria including giving education to the children too.I care that much about the DESERVE SENCOND CHANCES TO LIVE.**

**Steve: Uhm... I'm overwhelmed... Dana may be a nice addition to the team.**

**Respected Dominator: Okay since my secrets out and Fury did the opposite of what I told him I'm going to ask the team this and anyone else I list. Wynter, Tony, Thor, Loki, Steve, Pepper, Hill, May, Ward, Skye, Coulson, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Evie, Juliette, Fitz, and Simmons... oh and Wynter if my crush is there have him answer the question as well (You know who it is ;D) how would you react to meeting me? I'm actually a really shy non-human just so y'all know.**

**Wynter: I already know you, so you know how I reacted. **

**Tony: I don't know... **

**Thor: I WOULD HUG YOU LADY KASSANDRA! **

**Loki: Oh lord... I would hug you to.. But not kill you by doing so! **

**Steve: I would Talk to get to know you. **

**Pepper: I don't know. **

**Hill: I would not meet you. **

**May: I depends. **

**Ward: We should have to wait and see. **

**Skye: I would give you girl time! **

**Coulson: I would offer you a spot on my team. **

**Bruce: I would talk. **

**Clint: STAY AWAY! **

**Natasha: Really? *Rolls eyes* I would talk to you. **

**Evie: GIRL TALK WITH SKYE! **

**Juliette: Girl talk. **

**Fitz: I would.. Kiss you **

**Simmons: Girl talk.  
**

**Spider Man: Hi! I would talk to you.**

**Dom: I WOULD KISS YOU!**

**Really?**

**Dom: YES!**

**TonyStarkFan:** **Oh, I have another question.**  
**Is Spider-Man there? Because Spidey's epic. No offense, guys.**

**Spider Man: HI!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey, hey, hey! Some more questions.**

**TonyStarkFan: *barely restrains fangirl squeal* Sorry, but Spidey's in a really close race with Tony for my favorite Marvel superhero. I love you both, by the way.**

_**Spiderman: Oh.. *Blushes* thanks...**_

**Tony: HEY!**

**Get over it Shorty!**

**Tony: I. Hate. You!**

**I know!**

**Respected Dominator: Fitz why would you kiss me? Hi Spiderman!**

**Fitz: Because Wynter showed me a picture.. You are hot!**

**THAT WAS A SECRET YOU MORON!**

**Fitz: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.**

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!**

**Tony: Hehehe.**

_**Spiderman: Hi Kass.**_

***Everyone stares***

**_Spiderman: What?_ **

**Bye all!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Respected Dominator: Aww Fitz that's so sweet! So Spidey how have you been? I haven't talked to you since I saved your arse from that fire demon.**

**Spiderman: Uhm... I'm good... Things have been better mind you, but I'm good.**

**Fitz: I am sweet aren't I?**

_Simmons: *Scoffs*_

**Fitz: What?**

**That. Was. BORING! We need more Q's!**


	33. Chapter 33

**O.o GUYS!**

**SomeRandomDude: Hey, this is to the Stark family mainly, but everyone else can respond to. Grown up Alex! You know who you are! What would you do if I told you to shoot some rapist in the... You know...?**

_**Anna: WHAT!?**_

**Alex: Uhm... Mom, are you okay?  
**

_**Anna: WHY WOULD YOU SHOOT SOMEONE THERE!? WHY WOULD ANYONE ASK THAT!?**_

**Tony: That would be badass!  
**

**Elsa:WHAT?!**

_Evie: Holy... Well, the butt nugget deserved it._

**_Anna: OH MY GOD!_**

**Alex: Mom, calm down jeesh! To SomeRandomDude, I would do it, the guy freaking deserved it!  
**

_**Anna: WHAT!?  
**_

**Alex: *Ducks as Anna flings her arms around* Dang!  
**

**Juliette: Anna, calm down!**

_**Anna: I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!  
**_

**Okay... Gonna go before... OW ANNA!**

**Steve: More Q's would be nice.**


	34. Chapter 34

**breannapierson1990: These questions are for director Fury : is it true that your agency can help people learn to **  
** Control their abilities? If so can you help someone who is not entirely human like say a 1/2 demon? Can you help me learn control?! I am asking because most of my kind are considered outcasts and as such we are not taught how to control our abilities by our elders! We are left on our own which causes most of us to commit suicide in order to protect others from our out of control powers! So I myself am almost to the age that if my powers are not under control i can cause major damage and i will not be able to stop myself from harming others! Most have already given up hope by the time they reach the age 17 , i am 23 if i can not learn control by my 25th year then i too will do what is necessary too protect others from myself.**

**Fury: I would be honored to help you.**

**TonyStarkFan: Your wish is my command, Captain Rogers.**  
**Okay, is it bad that I might be starting to like Spider-Man better than Iron Man?**  
**And how would you guys react if all your powers suddenly got switched around?**

**Tony: YES IT'S BAD YOU PREFER SPIDEY OVER ME!**

_**Spiderman: Hhehe.**_

**Tony: NO ONE MESSES WITH MY SUITS!**

**Juliette: That would be weird and cool.**

_**Evie: Sweet!**_

**Steve: I wouldn't like it.**

**Bruce: NO!**

**Clint: Awesome! That would be awesome!**

**Natasha: No thank you!**

**Elsa: No, it would SUCK!**

_**Anna: I CALL EVIE'S WINGS!  
**_

_**Evie; HEY!**_

_**THOR: NO ONE CAN HAVETH MY POWERS!**_

_**Loki: I kind of agree with Thor... Oh Odin that scares me!**_

** Q: alright did Alex tell you in the future he was in a police cruiser when it was blown up by a missile.**

_**Anna: Excuse me, but WHAT!?**_

_**Evie: DANG!**_

**Tony: Huh... That brings back memories.**

_**Anna: OH MY FLIPPING GOD!**_

** Q: Or did you know fact he was an aggressive driver before he became most his body became metal and that's it.**

**Anna: WHAT?! ALEX WHERE ARE YOU!?**

** Also so two messages for Anna**,  
** 1. Don't to harp on a Alex for the dick shooting thing, the rapist was using the poor woman as a human shield and the genitalia was his opening**

_**Anna: I. Want. To, Find. This. Person! WHERE AND HOW IS HE WYNTER!?**_

**My mouth is sealed!**

** 2. Of course He's has shot people he's a police officer from a future filled with the most heinousness criminals who ever lived.**

**Anna: That's it! *Goes to find Q***

** Q: last question for Anna did you Alex suffers constant nightmares experiencing his own murder death over and over again.**

**Anna: *comes back* WHAT!?**

**Poor Anna, and Alex.. I don't envy him right now... BYE MORE Q's PLEASE!**


	35. Chapter 35

**GUYS!**

**Respected Dominator: Hey Simmons don't worry Fitz isn't my type, he's all yours. Hey Spidey you want to be my date to prom?**

**Fitz: I feel rejected to the max.**

**_Simmons: THANK you Kassandra._ **

**Spiderman: Sure... I can still wear a mask right Wynter?**

**I don't know! Thats it!**

**SO BORING!  
**

** SAVES US!**

** ASK MORE Q's!**

**Note to Key.. I'll upload your Q's soon!**


	36. Chapter 36

***Crying* YOU GUYS! BRING THE TISSUES!**

**Q: well I have something to show you all, because have you wondered how horrible the end came essentially for all of you guys little nephew, or in Mark 42 and Anna's cause little boy, came, well here it is, trust me even for me this really hard to watch, like painfully hard. File - 7792634657**

**-End File-**

**Anna: Oh. My. God...**

**Tony: I can't believe this, and he never told us?**

**Steve: This... Is more painful then what I went through.**

**Bruce: Oh god!**

**Mark 42: I... I should have know.**

**Fury: I... I feel sick.**

**Hand: That is inhumane! **

**Simmons: Oh my!**

**Fitz: *Throwing up in the corner***

**EW! **

**Fitz: And that video wasn't?**

**Good point.**

**Coulson: I don't envy him, but I pity him.**

**Spiderman: Dang!**

**Ward: I'm feeling sick now.**

**May: I... I would like to meet Alex now.**

**Evie: Dang, we have more in common than I thought!**

**Elsa: Oh lord..**

**Thor: I WILL FIND THE PEOPLE WHO DID THIS TO HIM!**

**Loki: I agree with Thor yet again! I'm starting to scare myself now!**

**I feel sick to guys... Ask some Q's please!**


	37. Chapter 37

**HAPPY Q! (Kinda)**

**TonyStarkFan: Get over it, Stark. At least Spidey's nice. Hm...have you guys read the stories I have published on here? I like to think I portray you well, but... Anyway. Real question. Let's see... How would you react if you figured out one of your own was a traitor? Like...if Steve was really with Hydra. (I'm not saying you are, Cap. Don't take it personally.)**

**Tony: I can be nice!**

**Spiderman; HAHAHA!**

**Everyone: No.**

**Steve: O.o**

**Tony: Ha! That's a laugh!**

**Juliette: I wouldn't believe it!**

**Evie: I wouldn't either! HE'S MY FREAKING GODFATHER!**

**Bruce: I wouldn't believe it**

**Hmmm ARE YOU GONNA WRITE THAT TONYSTARKFAN!?**

**Steve: I hope not...**

**More Q'S PLEASE!**


	38. Chapter 38

**TonyStarkFan: What, write Steve being Hydra? Uh, no. He's too righteous and self sacrificing and "one for justice and all for...uh...spandex?" Oh, here's a thinker. What would you say if I told you I'm actually a super-villain in disguise who's leading you into a false sense of security and might attack at any moment?**

**I, for one, wouldn't believe it!**

**Steve: HEY!  
**

**Bruce: I don't know...**

**Tony: :P I don't care!**

**Juliette: UHm... Okay, so what? We can still kick your butt.**

**Evie: I don't care... Does anyone else notice that EVERYONE is basically gone.**

**I told them to get get pizza... That should keep them busy XD**

**Tony: Hahaha nice!**

**MORE Q'S!**


	39. Chapter 39

**TonyStarkFan: Sorry, Steve. I couldn't resist.**  
**You don't care, Tony? That's it. I'm changing my pen name to Spider-ManFan. *marches off***  
**But what if I had wicked awesome powers? Like...anything I write comes to life. What do you think of that?**  
**Oh, and are they getting pepperoni pizza? I would so eat pepperoni pizza.**

**Steve: Oh...**

**Tony: I CARE! I CARE A LOT!**

**O.o I WANT YOUR POWERS T.S.F.!**

**Evie: you want everyone's powers Wynter.**

**Because I can have them... As long as the person is dead that is...**

**Clint: *on phone* I don't know which pizza we're gettin', we can't decide!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Respected Dominator: What would you guys say if I told you I was Loki and Aphrodite's daughter? And that I almost married one of Zeus' sons whom was murdered a few months after we found out we were pregnant with triplets?**

**Loki: o.O WHAT!? Aphrodite and me...?**

**Evie: Uhm... Is it weird that I already knew?**

**Nope! I told you, remember?**

**Evie: Ah yeah!**

**Loki: But you didn't tell me?!**

**We thought you already knew.**

**Loki: I obviously didn't!**

**Evie: Aren't you going to say anything to your DAUGHTER about her dead fiance? **

**Oh, and Dom says he loves you Kass!**

**Evie: O.O I hate that power of yours Wynter.**

**Hehe**

**MORE Q'S!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Anna... Keep calm please!**

**Q: have you guys every considered what's really left of Alex i mean the Human part well i do and it's so not pretty. File: 763294647  
**

**-End File-**

**Tony: Q, why are you doing this to us?! THAT MY NEPHEW!**

**Fury: Oh god...**

**Natasha: I... That's sick! Who would do that?!**

**Clint: *Turning green* Oh god...**

**Fitz: *Throwing up again***

**Simmons: *Wants to throw up.**

**Evie: :O**

**Juliette: Poor Alex!**

**Steve: I... I...**

**Bruce: Oh my lord!**

_**Thor: I WILL FIND THE PERSON AND KILL HIM FOR DOING THIS!**_

**The person who did this to Alex saved his life  
**

**Bruce: By making him a machine.**

**Point taken.**

_**Loki: That's sick!**_

**Elsa: Poor Alex!**

**Anna: WHERE IS MY BABY! I NEED TO HUG HIM!**

**Mark 42: It's okay Anna. 8Hugs her***

**Anna: *Sobs into Mark 42 armor***

**Coulson: That's sickening!**

**Hand: I can't believe anyone would do that to a person!**

**Ward: *To sick to speak***


	41. Chapter 41

**GUYS!**

**TonyStarkFan: BUT YOU JUST SAID YOU DIDN'T CARE! You're so fickle, Stark. Make up your mind. Then get some pepperoni, Clint! Everyone likes pepperoni. Um...does that mean I'll wake up one day with you holding a knife to my throat, Wynter? And in the comics I know that Steve and Tony are, like, uber close friends. Is that true?**

**Tony: *Singing* I'm hot and I'm cold, I'm and I'm no!**

**Juliette: Isn't that the truth.**

**Tony: HEY!**

**Clint: *Still on phone and sounds muffled* Pepperoni sound good? *Loud crash* Okay, no pepperoni!**

**NO! I would never! Not for someone's powers!**

**Steve: I would say we're friends, but I don't know how close...**

**Tony: WE ARE BESTIES!**

**More Q's please!**


	42. Chapter 42

**TonyStarkFan: What's wrong with pepperoni? Okay, I need to stop talking about pizza. I bet you can hear my stomach growling from here. Fine. I suppose I'll keep my pen name. For now. Anyway. More Q's. Hm... If everyone but one of you got turned into little kids, which do you think would be the best at taking care of them?**

**I CAN!  
Tony: Shut up, no one asked you!**

**JERK!**

**Tony: AND I'M PROUD OF IT! And really!? *Twinkle eyes***

**Juliette: I would, or Steve.**

**Steve: I agree with Juliette.**

**Bruce: What about me?**

**You would hulk out after a while.**

**Bruce: True.**

**Thor: I WOULD DO A FANTASTIC JOB!  
Loki: No Thor, you wouldn't.**

**Thor: YES I WOULD!**

**No, you wouldn't!**

**Thor: You needn't shout Lady Wynter!**

**You're one to talk!**

**Clint: I would be a great babysitter!**

**Anna: No! Not after the last time you watched Alex when he was young!**

**Clint: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!**

**O.O I wanna hear about that!**

**Clint; NO!  
Elsa: I think I could do it.**

**I would be afraid to be around you.. The same for Nat.**

**Natasha: Oh really? *Cocks gun***

**RUN FOR THE HILLS!**


	43. Chapter 43

**TonyStarkFan: I could do it. *snods* I'm a pretty good babysitter. _Shut up, girl. No one asked you._ Gosh, I hate my inner voice. Anyway... What if the Chitauri came back?**

**Loki: DON'T SAY THAT!  
**

**Thor: Uhm... That would be bad.**

***Everyone Stares at Thor***

**Thor: What?**

**You're being quiet!**

**Thor: Yes, I am.**

**Tony: I'll beat the ****Chitauri up!**

**Clint: I will shoot them!  
Natasha: Just bring more arrows next time.**

**Clint: I had enough to take down quiet a few.**

**Oh brother...**

**Wait.. ARE THEY STILL GETTING PIZZA?!**

**Clint: yup.**

**Crap!**


	44. Chapter 44

**TonyStarkFan: Wow, Reindeer Games. Such fire. Chillax, man. I doubt it'll happen. Ooh, could I help in the butt kicking? I could poke them to death with my pencil. jk What if you all got into, like, this huge fight and split apart? Would you try to reforge the Avengers or just go your separate ways? And am I asking too many questions?**

**Tony: Why would we split up.**

**Elsa: *Looks guilty***

**What's up Elsa?**

**Elsa: NOTHING! *Walks Away*  
Okay...  
**

**NO YOU ARE TOTALLY FINE!**

**Tony: She could..**

**Don't say it Tony, she'll change her pen name!**

**Tony: *shuts up***

**That's what I thought.**

**TonyStarkFan, you are awesome, don't worry about ti!**


	45. Chapter 45

**TonyStarkFan: What was he going to say? No, wait. I don't want to know. Never mind. Because in the comics Avengers die and you guys just *mimes explosion* go your separate ways. Hey, I heard that Tony might be responsible for building Ultron (and in the comics he does it along with Hank Pym. I'm mentioning the comics a lot, aren't I? Read them! They're fantastic). How would you feel if you were the reason for a near worldwide catastrophe? But I guess Loki already knows what that feels like.**

**Tony: We. are. FINE!  
Chill out Tones!**

**Tony: ONLY JULIETTE GETS TO CALL ME THAT!**

**Tony: Wait... I DID NOT... oh... Hank.. I remember...**

**Clint: WHAT!?**

**Loki: How could.. Never mind...**

**Evie: DADDY!  
Juliette: I TOLD YOU! DRINKING IS BAD!  
Tony: Juliette!**

**Loki: I do T.S.F... I do.**

**ARE YOU KIDDING ME! STILL GETTING PIZZA!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Q: What they did to Alex physically is only the half of it. Considering OCP deleted his personalty, memories and emotions, it was only really a fluke that the human element even survived and even more so that it became dominate. Though it was an uphill battle so to speak. OCP essentially wanted a combat drone. Also he died in the ER before the Robocop procedure was conducted on him so yeah they brought him back from the dead to make him a tool, messed isn't it?**

**Anna: *Crying* Why do they do this to my son?! Shouldn't they get the mother's consent first?**

**You would think.**

**Anna: *Crys on my shoulder***

**Uh... There there...**

**Tony: God...**

**Juliette: How do we even know it's true?**

**My source... Is very good.**

**Juliette: Oh... Did he do this to Alex?**

**No.**

**Juliette: Oh.**

**Alex: *Walks in***

**Anna: ALEX!**

**Alex: What the...**

**Anna: *Hugs her son*  
**

**Alex: Uhhhhh... Wanna tell me what's going on?**

**Look up.**

**Alex: *Looks up and reads. Face goes pale* Oh...**

**Yeah...**

**Anna: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!? OR YOU FATHER!?**

**Alex: I didn't want that stress on you guys!**

**Mark 42: You shouldn't have done that son.**

**Alex: I know...**

**Tony: GROUP HUG!**


	47. Chapter 47

**TonyStarkFan: He wasn't drinking when he created Ultron. The robot was originally to help jailed villains to keep from going crazy. Rehabilitation, if you will. I can believe I'm about to do this, but. *pats Loki* It's okay. Oh! Hey, Tony. Did you really destroy all your armor at the end of Iron Man 3? I mean, come on. How can you fight with the Avengers in the next movie without it?**

**Juliette; Hmmm...**

**Loki: Thank you.**

**Tony: Uhm... I DID, but I have new suits! I've also made suits for Evie and Elsa!**

**Anna: I made my own!**

**Tony Shut up!**

**Hehehe...**


	48. Chapter 48

**TonyStarkFan: It's the truth, Juliette. Look it up. Ooh, would you make me a suit? I promise to be careful. *puppy dog eyes***

**Tony: SURE!  
**

**You idiot!**

**Tony; Your writing this!**

**So?**

**Tony: You dictate my every move!**

**Oh...**


	49. Chapter 49

**TonyStarkFan: What, you guys don't trust me to handle an Iron Man suit? Hmph.**

**Tony: I do!**

**I.. Don't know?**

**Tony: HA!  
What?**

**Tony: The goddess of death doesn't know!**

**Shut up tin man!**

**Tony: Really? That's so over used!**

**I can think of a few more if you want me to!**

**Tony: Go ahead!**

**UHm... I can't think of anything...**

**Tony: HA!**


	50. Chapter 50

**TonyStarkFan: You're just saying that so I'll keep my pen name, Tony. Wait a sec. Goddess of death?**

**Tony: DO you want the suit?**

**Uhm... All I can say to answer your Question T.S.F. is to tell you to go read Daring Winter Storm.  
**

**Logan: It's pretty good, but I'm biased.  
**

**:p**


	51. Chapter 51

**TonyStarkFan: YES. Yes, I want the suit. Gotcha. I'll keep that in mind. What do you guys think of Coulson's car, Lola?**

**Tony: I WANT LOLA!**

**Coulson: Don't touch Lola.**

***Snicker***

**Juliette: It's a nice car.**

**Evie: I love it!**

**Ward: I like it.**

**Coulson: Lola is a girl, duh!**

**Hehehe**

**Respected Dominator:** **Loki, Aphrodite didn't tell you because it was safer for me and my adopted family if the Gods didn't know who my father was. The only reason we told you is because I am finally strong enough to protect everyone I care about. I hope that you tell Dom I said I love him too, and the Adrien looks just like him. Okay now to the questions... Wynter how are my foster parents? Loki what is one of your favorite powers? Thor how do you like Midgard? Steve how long did it take you to adapt to today's technology? To everyone else who is your best friend and why?**

**Loki: Oh...**

**Wynter: Will do! The Last time I saw them they were good, happy even.**

**Loki: Transportation... It's fun sneaking up on people.**

**Thor: I LOVE IT!**

**So much for hoping he stopped yelled.**

**Steve: I'm getting better... I love the drawing tablet!**

**Tony: You're very welcome.**

**Tony: STEVE AND BRUCE!**

**Evie: Wynter and you Kass :)**

**AWWWW thanks!**

**Bruce: Tony... and Reed.**

**Steve: Rhodey and... Anna.**

**Anna: Mark 42 and Evie.**

**Elsa: Uhm...**

**You don't have friends?**

**Elsa: I never said that!**

**Oh boy...**

**Coulson: May.**

**Waait... WHAT THE HECK! THEY ARE STILL GETTING... *Phones rings* Hello? WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS!? You are getting what? POPTARTS?**


	52. Chapter 52

**TonyStarkFan: Pop-tarts? Are they getting birthday cake ones? Because I love birthday cake ones. *yells into phone* HEY THOR! GET SOME BIRTHDAY CAKE POP-TARTS OKAY? Did that count as a question? Let's say yes.**

**Thor: *On phone* I AGREE WITH LADY T.S.F.! BUT I ALSO WANT...**

**Clint: *ON phone* JUST GET ALL OF THEM FOR CHRISTS SAKE!**

**WAIT! DON'T DO...**

**Thor: I AGREE WITH LORD CLINTON!**

**Clint: It's Clint, Thor.**

**Thor: BUT YOUR FULL NAME IS CLINTON!**

**Clint: IT'S FREAKING CLINT!  
O.O**


	53. Chapter 53

**TonyStarkFan: YES. YES GET ALL OF THEM. I'LL HELP YOU EAT THEM I SWEAR. Heh heh. Clint's name is Clinton. You wanna know his full name? *bounces up and down like little kid* Clinton Francis Barton. *innocent smile* And watch your language, Barton. Taking the Lord's name in vain is bad. *waggles finger sternly***

**You, my dear, are a horrible instigator! OH! Should we announce our big announcement T.S.F.?**

**Clint: *Still on Phone* HEY!**

**Hehehe**

**Thor: I AM ALOUD TO EAT THESE POPTARTS! I AM THOR, SON OF ODIN!  
Clint, DO SOMETHING BEFORE WE CAN'T SHOP AT WALMART ANYMORE!**

**Clint: nah.**


	54. Chapter 54

**TonyStarkFan: Our announcement? Oh! Wynter and I are collaborating on a story about you guys. *proud nod* Well, ish. I guess it'll be more about Steve and Tony's cousin. OF COURSE YOU CAN EAT THESE POPTARTS. BUT I'M THE DAUGHTER OF *INSERT DAD'S NAME HERE* AND HE WORKS WITH COMPUTERS AND I SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO EAT SOME TOO.**

**Thor: OF COURSE LADY T.S.F.**

**Tony: I HAVE A COUSIN!?**

**Yeah.. Katherine Aubrey Stark? On your dad's side?**

**Tony: Ohhhhhh...**

**Kat: You got that right, Bub!**

**Logan: THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Kat: So?**

**EVERYONE! This is Kat!**

**Kat: Hi! I am SOOO Welcome to questions!**


	55. Chapter 55

**TonyStarkFan: THANK YOU THOR. Yay! Hi, Kat. *waves* Get over it, Logan. Jealousy doesn't suit you. I'll write more after lunch, Wynter. I promise. Hey, how often does Tony get on your nerves, Kat?**

**Kat: HI!**

**Logan: *Scoffs and walks away***

**YAY ME!**

**Kat: Let me think...**

**Tony; YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO THINK, I NEVER GET ON YOUR NERVES!  
Kat: Including now? Seven times a day.**

**Tony: HEY!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Cat girl:To Tony: Hey there Romeo! Just to let you know I stole your car and your iron man suit so if you have a spare please come and fight! Oh and I upgraded the suit I stole It is all black and it has cat ears and a iron tail so it looks cool. I upgraded the car to its all black and has cat ear like fins on the sides. Both the suit and the car can go up to a thousand miles per hour so yeah I am LIVING A DREAM BABY! Thanks, Cat girl Daughter of Cat woman Daughter of Tom Cat.**

**Tony: WHAT!?**

**Oh, hey Tony, Mark 42 asked me to tell you that a suit and a car got stolen from the garage. **

**Tony: NOW YOU TELL ME!?**

**It slipped my mind.**

**Tony: YOU'RE KIDDING ME!  
**

**No, not really.**

**Tony: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Respected Dominator: Thank you Evie! What was one of the worst missions you've ever gone on? That's for everyone!**

**Evie: No problem!**

**Juliette: The one where I first met Tony!**

**Tony: HEY!**

**Juliette: It was because I might have had to kill you.**

**Tony: Oh...I remember that.**

**Bruce: The one where I almost died.. For real people!**

**Elsa: I still think...**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Elsa: FINE!**

**Evie: The one with the Mandarin.**

**Anna: What about the one that got you under house arrest?**

**Evie: Nah, that was just Fury being stupid.**

**Fury: I heard that.**

**Evie: It's that truth.**

**Tony: Uhm... Defiantly the Mandarin as well.**

**Steve: Uhm... I have to many to count.**

**Anna: The one.. And then... I haven't really had a lot of missions.**

**Clint: All of them.**

**Natasha: All of them**

**Thor: I LOVE MISSIONS!  
Loki: The Mandarin.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Cat girl:To Tony: Hi there Romeo! I just needed to ask you what are you going to do when you are old and can't be flying around in that iron suit of yours? I mean it isn't like you can upgrade it to have a diaper installed in side when you are old! Can you? That's all oh and...( Walks in with a black iron cat suit.) Thanks for making sure the alarm in the garage wasn't on so I could steal the suit! ( Burst out of roof and flies off.) WOO HOO! YEAH! THANKS, CAT GIRL! DAUGHTER OF...( Runs in to building.) Ouch...( Weakly.) Cat woman daughter of Tom Cat.**

**Tony: WHAT THE...!**

**Hehehe... I like you Cat Girl, you've got spunk!**

**Tony: Do. Not. Flatter. The. ENEMY!**

**To late!**

**Respected Dominator: I want to know why y'all keep shutting Elsa up.**

**Elsa: O.o no one shuts me up... I just know when to shut up... Unlike some brother of mine!**

**Tony: HEY!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Cat girl:To Bruce: Meow! Hey I like your muscles they are so bulky like! **

**To Tony: ( Sings.) I still have your suit! I still have your suit! **

**To Evie: Sing Call me maybe to Loki! **

**To Loki: Sing What makes you beautiful to Evie! **

**To Juliette:What did you see in Tony that you liked? Or are you wondering the same thing? **

**To Thor: I'm eating pop tarts to! They are strawberry what kind do you have? **

**To Fury: I like you! **

**To Wynter: I like you! I like you because I know I can beat you in a fight **

**To Bruce: Do you or Hulk have a girlfriend? If not can I be your girlfriend? **

**To everyone( On over head speaker.) Avengers we have a code red in the system I repeat a code red in the system! ( Everyone runs and gets suited up and ready to fight. Cat girl steps out of control room and is wearing the suit she stole from Tony.) Cat girl: ( On loud speaker.) We have had a prank pulled on the Avengers I repeat a prank pulled on..( Laughs.) The...( Laughs.) Avengers! Ha Ha ha! ( Takes picture of them standing Dumbfounded.) Oh that is so going on face book! ( Hears air plane.) Oh that's my ride ( Waves to Tony.) See you later Romeo! ( Back flips out of window and lands on the back of the air plane.) Thanks, Cat girl Daughter of Cat woman Daughter of Tom Cat.**

**Bruce: oh...**

**Elsa: *Clears throat***

**Bruce: hehe...**

**Tony: Shut up! MARK 42!**

**Mark 42: She has override my circuitry **

**Tony: dang it.**

**Evie: Oh! Something tells me you've read some stories! *To Loki*  
**

_"I threw a wish in the well_  
_ Don't ask me I'll never tell_  
_ I looked at you as it fell_  
_ And now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish_  
_ Pennies and dimes for a kiss_  
_ I wasn't looking for this_  
_ But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holding_  
_ Ripped jeans_  
_ Skin was showing_  
_ Hot night_  
_ Wind was blowing_  
_ Where you think you're going baby?_

_Hey I just met you_  
_ And this is crazy_  
_ But here's my number_  
_ So call me maybe_  
_ It's hard to look right at you baby_  
_ But here's my number_  
_ So call me maybe_

_Hey I just met you_  
_ And this is crazy_  
_ But here's my number_  
_ So call me maybe_  
_ And all the other boys_  
_ Try to chase me_  
_ But here's my number_  
_ So call me maybe_

_You took your time with the call_  
_ I took no time with the fall_  
_ You gave me nothing at all_  
_ But still you're in my way_

_I beg and borrow and steal_  
_ At first sight and it's real_  
_ I didn't know I would feel it_  
_ But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holding_  
_ Ripped jeans_  
_ Skin was showing_  
_ Hot night_  
_ Wind was blowing_  
_ Where you think you're going baby?_

_Hey I just met you_  
_ And this is crazy_  
_ But here's my number_  
_ So call me maybe_  
_ It's hard to look right at you baby_  
_ But here's my number_  
_ So call me maybe_

_Before you came into my life_  
_ I missed you so bad_  
_ I missed you so bad_  
_ I missed you so so bad_  
_ Before you came into my life_  
_ I missed you so bad_  
_ And you should know that_  
_ I missed you so so bad, bad, bad, bad..._

_It's hard to look right at you baby_  
_ But here's my number_  
_ So call me maybe_

_Hey I just met you_  
_ And this is crazy_  
_ But here's my number_  
_ So call me maybe_  
_ And all the other boys_  
_ Try to chase me_  
_ But here's my number_  
_ So call me maybe_

_Before you came into my life_  
_ I missed you so bad_  
_ I missed you so bad_  
_ I missed you so so bad_  
_ Before you came into my life_  
_ I missed you so bad_  
_ And you should know that_  
_ So call me, maybe!"_

**Loki: *To Evie***

_You're insecure_  
_ Don't know what for_  
_ You're turning heads when you walk through the door_  
_ Don't need make up_  
_ To cover up_  
_ Being the way that you are is enough_

_ Everyone else in the room can see it_  
_ Everyone else but you-ou-ou_

_ Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_ But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_  
_ You don't know (oh oh)_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful! _  
_ If only you saw what I can see_  
_ You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_ Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_ You don't know (oh oh)_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful! _  
_ (Oh oh)_  
_ That's what makes you beautiful! _

_ So c-come on_  
_ You got it wrong_  
_ To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong_  
_ I don't why_  
_ You're being shy_  
_ And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes_

_ Everyone else in the room can see it_  
_ Everyone else but you_

_ Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_ But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_  
_ You don't know (oh oh)_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful! _  
_ If only you saw what I can see_  
_ You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_ Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_ You don't know (oh oh)_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful! _  
_ (Oh oh)_  
_ That's what makes you beautiful_

_ Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_ Na, na, na, na, na, na, na-ah._

_ Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_ But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_  
_ You don't know (oh oh)_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful! _

_ Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_ But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_  
_ You don't know (oh oh)_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful! _  
_ If only you saw what I can see_  
_ You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_ Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_ You don't know (oh oh)_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful! _  
_ (Oh oh)_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful! _  
_ (Oh oh)_

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

**Juliette: Hmm... Truth be told, it was the cars.  
**

**Tony: WHAT!?**

**Juliette: Yup, definitely the cars.**

**Thor: I AM EATING PEANUT BUTTER/CHOCOLATE ONE!  
**

**Fury: Right back at yah.. Did I just say that?**

**Yup.**

**Fury: oh.**

**Aww.. and Hmmm, wanna test that theory?**

**Elsa: BRUCE HAS A GIRLFRIEND! **

**Bruce: Uhm... maybe in THIS universe I have a girlfriend... But in other ones maybe not.**

**Good save.**

**Bruce: Thanks.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Wonder wolf:To Tony: Whats up tin man? I have a question when Evie and Loki( Mom and Dad) get married WHEN they get married and they had a wolf child would she be able to be Iron wolf? I ask this because the future you won't let me..so please please please please please PLEASE let me be iron wolf. Thanks, Wonder wolf Future daughter of Evie and Loki. **

**Tony: *Chocks and spits out his drink* YOU END P HAVING A DAUGHTER!?**

**Evie: uhm... Apparently!**

**Loki: Iron Wolf.. i like the sound of that!**

**Evie: I do to.. But she could get hurt.**

**Tony: Sure you can kiddo, just watch out for your mother.**

**Evie: HEY!  
**

**As myself: Wonder Wolf, dearie... GET AN ACCOUNT! It would be fun to do so, don't you think?**


	61. Chapter 61

**Keys:said you'd post my question... *BURSTS INTO TEARS* D**

**ana: Know what you just push my patience Wynter, everyone, this was from one of my solo fights as Hakuhyo . Only reason why youre seeing it was cause fury kept secret out respect and if youre wondering main song is glory and gore by , ring it up *Commencing footage from a HYDRA facility* A black silhouette is shown outside of the front gate, guards take notice and approach**

**Me: Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! I didn't post the question?**

**Tony: *Looking through Q &A* Uhm... It doesn't look like you did.**

**Me: CRAP! I could have sworn I did! wait... *Goes to read Reviews* Oh! That's why! It didn't show up until now! I'm posting it now!**

**Keys:Okay first off did anyone miss me?**

**Evie: I DID!**  
** Dana: Really? I dont think anyone missed you.**

**Tony: I didn't...**  
** *Glares at Dana***

**Me: O.o**

** Dana: Dont get mad at me blond anyone asks keys is a brunette with blond streaks. And lets just say she's a thirteen year old who likes to read, draw, write and she is currently into fullmetal alchemist and sengoku basara and other anime.**  
** Keys: IM INTO OTHER STUFF TOO!**

**Me: O.O YOU'RE AWESOME!**

** Dana:We're gettin off topic here. Anyway to steve sorry if ya got overwhelmed with what we said to you, but keys is wonderin what you say about our last encounter.**

**Steve: I'm fine, just wondering about what you told me.**

** Keys: Including the fact hes got angel blood.**  
** Dana: Cludin that, hanging in there steve?**

**Steve: Uhm... Kinda...**

** Keys: Two of my questions havent been answered wynter.**

**I didn't?**  
** Dana: One, where did Natasha and clint meet and clint sinceNatasha is chicken id like you to answer what was the reason you didnt kill Natasha. **

**Natasha: I met Clint in Russia!**

**Clint: And i didn't kill her because... I saw myself in her eyes.**

**Natasha: You're getting sappy.**

**Clint: Whatever.**

** Keys: Two, loki laufeyson where you under the control of the staff, by the way when i staff i dont mean people...**  
** Dana:oh boy**  
** Keys: I MEAN IT AS A WEAPON YOU SLY JOUTENHIEM FOX !**

**Loki: I.. YES!**  
** Dana:*completely ignoring my outburst* Anyway captain do you really want me to be on Your team? Im just wonderin whos the girl you found.**  
** K****eys: yeah who is she, someone asked you that but you didnt say...**

**Steve: *BLUSHES***  
** Dana: Wynter do me a favor and get the answer out will ya? You can do it however you want, just as long as i get to see it and its free of admission okay? Thats all for now folks and 'member if you have any Qs just ask.**  
** Keys: Keys and Hakuhyo out now!bye!**

**SORRY FOR THAT!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Cat girl:( Tony's phone ring. He answers it.)**

**To Tony: (Over the phone.) I can not believe you can't find me and take your suit back! You are so boring. So I figure I can come to you! ( Falls through roof and lands on Tony.) Cat girl: Ouch! You could have at least had a instruction manual inside the suit so I know what button to press for a easy landing! **

**Tony: HOLY...!**

**Juliette: Hahahahah!  
**

**( Privet room with Wynter.) To Wynter: Can you make Cat girl an avenger in your question and answer? Please pretty please. But when you do make her sit next to Loki far away from Tony and Bruce One. Because Tony wants to kill her for stealing his suit. Two. If she sits with Bruce she'll steal him from Elsa. Thanks, Cat girl**

**Okey Dokey! But you have to PROMISE to get an account!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Cat Girl :To Tony: ( Gets off him) YOU...actually you look hotter up close...( Sees Juliette's glare.) Uh for an old guy tin man. To Bruce: Is it likely for there to be another one of you in another world? Is there? If there is can you make a portal so I can go there...please...(near crying.) please. To Juliette: If I were you I'd just steal the cars and not marry him at all! I mean you said you liked the cars so just take the cars like I did! Uh ( puts hand on mouth and eyes go wide.) Did I just tell you that I stole Tony's cars? Uh... Armor! ( The suit lights up and more black armor appears and locks in place while Tony goes in to the garage to see if its true.) To Thor: Yummy peanut butter chocolate pop tarts! Can I have one?( Crying.) Please? To Evie: Did you know that Iron wolf is my best friend so hope to see you in the future. Ha ha get it future? eh ( Tony comes back up stairs.) Uh Wynter can I speak with you?( Grabs Wynters shirt collar and drags Wynter up to the control room and**  
**locks the door.) I can't create an account because it requires a password from the computer and I don't have it and its my parents computer so uh yeah. ( Tony is banging on the door.) Um I gotta run I mean fly! ( Tony breaks down door.) See ya sucker! ( Flies toward what looks like an opening but its a window and hits head on it and falls in a coma.) Thanks, Cat girl Daughter of Cat woman daughter of Tom Cat**

**Tony: :( Hey! I'm a hot guy!  
**

**Oh god... I'm having a flashback to Robot-chicken!**

**Tony: :P**

**Juliette: I got pregnant before I could even 'Steal a car' and Nice!**

**Thor: HERE YOU GO! *Gives her a pop-tart***

**Evie: Haha, very witty m' dear.**

**me: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Okay then :)**


	64. Chapter 64

**Cat girl:To Tony:( Wakes up from coma and finds her self on a chair with the avengers on either side of her.) Ugh and I thought it was a dream ( remembers landing on Tony.) take that back a nightmare! ( Sees Tony sitting next to her and glaring daggers at her.) **

**Fury: STARK!**

**Tony: Shut it Patches!**

**Eh uh..ahem. Let me guess you want your suit back? Well no can do it is stuck with me! ( Looks at the end of the room and sees a black suit laying in pieces on the floor.) AH! YOU DESTROYED IT! MY BABY! NO! ( Evie clams her down and Thor gives her another pop tart.) **

**I STILL can't believe you bought all of the pop-tarts.**

**Thor: IT WAS ON SALE!**

**Whatever.**

**Okay I'm better. Let the questioning begin! To Tony: Mind if I kill you right now! To Juliette: Being pregnant should never stop a thief. To Evie: What do you like about Loki? To Loki: Are you sad that your real dad died? To Thor: ( Crying.) I want another pop tart. **

**Tony: YES, I MIND VERY MUCH!**

**Juliette: Eh, I fell in love with the bloke.**

**Evie: His wittiness and his heart... His looks help to.**

**Loki: ...Not really, he abandoned me.**

**Thor: HERE YOU GO! *gives her another pop-tart***

**To Bruce: Can you make a machine to send me to another planet where there are tons of Hulks? ( Crying.) Please? To Wynter: Thanks for the cold cloth it helped my head ache a lot ( Kisses Wynters cheek.) You doing anything tonight? To Tony: I still think my cat suit looked better than your rust old piece of junk! To Wynter: ( Whispers.) Dose this place have a bathroom? Thanks, Cat girl Daughter of Cat woman Daughter of Tom Cat**

**Bruce: Uhhhhhhhhh... I MIGHT be able to...**

**No problem chickie! Uhm.. I'm gonna be sleeping!**

**Tony: Its a detroyed suit, so it looks WORSE than my suit.**

***Whispers* It does... Down the hall on the left.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Q: Alright everybody and I do mean everybody, from the bottom of your heart do any of you really think you could survive the Robocop process not just having most of your body replaced but have your mind replaced by programming without going truly insane, reason asked well there's a good reason why all attempts to duplicated have...failed.**

**Tony: I could!**

**Alex: No, Uncle Tony, you couldn't.**

**Tony: Hmmph!**

**Juliette: No, I wouldn't be able to.**

**Evie: NO!**

**Reed: Uhm, I don't think I could.**

**Johnny: In order for the to even GET to me, they would have to touch some hot bod!**

**Evie: REALLY!?**

**Johnny: You know! Human Torch, hot bod! Oh forget it.**

**Evie: If only I could.**

**Johnny: HEY!**

**Sue: No, I wouldn't be able to.**

**Grimm: What do yah think?**

**Loki: No.**

**Thor: YES!**

**Alex: You wouldn't be able to either Uncle Thor.**

**Thor: Oh...**

**Elsa: No.**

**Anna: If I could change back the clock and take Alex's place, I would do it willingly.**

**Alex: Mom...**

**Anna: Don't you even say anything!**

**Alex: *Sighs* Yes Mother.**

**Bruce: No.**

**Coulson: NO!**

**Ward: Heck no!**

**Sif: I might, but I would rather not.**

**Alex: Wait... How did you get here?!**

**Sif: Thor let me in.**

**Thor: GUILTY!**

**Alex: Crap...**

**Fitz: NO! no, no no, mo!**

**Simmons: No, and we got it Fitz.**

**Fitz: I don't care! NO!**

***Rolls eyes* I wouldn't be able to either.**

**Clint: NO!  
**

**Natasha: Uhm... No.**

**Fury: Heck no!**

**Hand: No.**

***Whispering to myself* Because you're already a robot...**

**Hand: What was that?**

**Nothing!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Cat Girl: To Tony:( pulls chair closer so she is in his face.) You DESTROYED MY well actually your SUIT! You will pay big time buster! To Thor:( Crying.) I want another pop tart. To Juliette: You fell in love with that ugly bug eyed pervert?! Are you insane? To Bruce: What do you mean you might you either can or you can't! To Wynter: You'll be sleeping oh I think I can change that what do you say a party tonight eight o clock? Oh and thanks I needed to go to the bathroom so bad! Thanks, Cat girl Daughter of Cat woman Daughter of Tom Cat**

**Tony: *Being Sarcastic* I'm terrified.**

**Thor: HERE YOU GO! *Hands he a pop-tart***

**Tony: HEY!  
**

**Juliette: I might have been drunk...**

**Tony: WHAT!?**

**Bruce: We shall see.**

**No problem! And... AWESOME!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cat girl:To Everyone: If I turned in to a baby who would take care of me? I know it won't be Tony. Who would change my diapers? To Wynter: If I turned in to a baby would you feed me? Thanks oh and the reason I asked this is because ( Turns in to baby.) ( Small voice.) That's why. ( Looks up at Tony and giggles.) To Tony: You look fatter when I'm small! ( Tony is about to say something but she throws up on his arm.) Ugh I shouldn't have eaten all those pop Thor: ( Crying.) I want some milk! To Bruce: Can you change me back to the way I was so I can choke Tony he took my Binky! To Tony: ( Looks up at him with tear strained face.) I want my Binky! To Wynter:( Crying.) Can you pick me up? ( Wynter picks her up.) Thanks...um Wynter? I uh...I..Can you change a diaper? Because I need you to...um ( Whispers.) Change mine? Thanks Cat girl Daughter of Cat woman daughter of Tom Cat**

**Uhm... Maybe?**

**Tony: :/**

**Thor: HERE! *Gives her sheep milk***

**Bruce: Working on it now!**

**Tony: Heheh, nope.**

**Uhm, sure...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Keys:Hi there! Keys an Hakuhyo are back to talk. Tony how can you not miss me? I'm an anime lover, you know ism starting to think about turning into a eagle and rip your tongue out.**

**Tony: O.o**

**Dana:oooh, low blow. Good, but low though.**

**Tony: NOT GOOD, VERY BAD!**

**Keys: thanks. I'd get an account but my parents wont allow it, they think its inappropriate though. **

**It's not though...**

**Dana:but hey least you can write but not post any. Least. You can also watch anime online too.**  
**Keys: yeah i should be grateful for that. Anyway congrats on the baby being a girl. Oh oh oh i got an idea for the codename it should be okami, do me favor introduce to anime and Lindsey Stirling. **

**LINDSEY STIRLING IS AWESOME!**

**Dana: one what the heck, two really okami? Where the heck did you get that idea from?**  
**Keys: simple really, i got it from the girl your ancestor who fought with her, during the warring states.**  
**Dana: oh sorry but really anime and Lindsey Stirling**  
**Keys: do me a favor and look up Lindsey Stirling she s got an youtube INCLUDES ALL OF YOU!**  
**Dana: fine fine, right now she's. Into black cat. Okami is japanese for wolf case you didst know.**  
**Keys: ok, but Steve hasn't told us who he foouuunnnndddd;-) .**  
**Anyway i will post another review tomorrow, so bye for now. Remember Steve if there's anything you're wondering about what we told you feel free to ask.**

**Steve: Uhm... You don't want to know.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Keys:What do mean i don't want to know? Of course. I want to the way i might've post some posts. **

**Steve: Uhm.. It's complecated...**

**Two of them have a move Dana uses for final bosses meaning two of them you have two options or you can post two I LOVE LINDSEY STIRLING. Everyone should watch. **

**Lindsey Stirling is a goddess among the fiddlers!**

**Mitsunari: its true. HOLY-!?**

**O.o**

** Dana:how'd. You. GET HERE! **

**Mitsunari: to those of you who dont KNOW. Who i am i am ISHIDA MITSUNARI, the great malevolence of the warring states **

**Keys:seriously why are you here. You're still not mad about me kicking your butt, at sekigahara are you?**

** Mitsunari: no, but i will tell you*clutches odachi* that you still owe me money from that swimming contest i took with you. Hehe. About that... **

**Mitsunari: sighs fine ill come back LATER. *POOFS* If you wanna know who that was look him up on sengoku basara wiki. **

**Dana: yeah that happens everytime she thinks about a sengoku basara character. Maybe when i move out ill get an account Everyone if you want dana to be on your team tell now. And we out bye!**

**Okkkaayyyyy**


	68. Chapter 68

**Q: did Alex ever tell you all he had a wife and son, then Alex was forced to lie to his wife on orders from OCP her husband was died.**

**Anna: What? *Looks at Alex* Is this true?**

**Alex: *Scared because his mom is calm* Y- yes.**

**Tony: Damn.**

**Evie: *Hugs her cousin* I'm so sorry!**

**Alex: Thanks Evie.**

**Nathanial: *In prison box* GOOD! LET HIM SUFFER!**

**Juliette: Shut it Nat!**

**Natasha: This is why I'm either Natasha or Tasha. **

**Loki: I understand that.**

**Alex: Look, I understand that I've been through some crazy stuff! But I just want you to know-.**

**Sif: you are married?**

**Hill: I was hoping this would never come up.**

**Alex: uh... I WAS making a speech here.**

**Sif: You didn't tell me you were married.**

**Alex: *Light bulb moment* Well I am! So there!**

**Hill: *Sighs***

**O.o**


	69. Chapter 69

**Q: you know in this current condition you are not married A. It's do death shall we part, legally Alex J Murphy died in the line of duty. B. Your wife presently is a child C. she moved on and married another man as you well know. D. that timeline outside you and the drones no longer exist, your as signal as they come.**

**Alex: HEY!  
**

**Sif: Good, now we can proceed with courting with out interruption. **

**Hill: Back off of him sister!  
**

**Sif: If you wish to fight-!**

**STOP!  
*Everyone stops***

**Get. Back. To. Your. Posts!  
**


	70. Chapter 70

**Cat girl:To Wynter: Uh PLEASE tell me you are either a girl or a boy! Because all this time I was thinking you are a dude. I'm sorry if I've caused any hard feelings here but I just needed to know that. If you've got my question with the birthday and I said I was dancing with Wynter just IGNORE that please because that was meant for a boy okay. So I apologize for the mix up. I wish I would have asked sooner. Thanks, Cat girl Daughter of Cat woman Daughter of Tom Cat.**

**Well, I'm a girl... That would be weird dating Wolverine if I were a boy... And okay! When I can get the full question I'll put it up... AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
**

**Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**


	71. Chapter 71

**Q: okay this is question for the ladies that love metal guys, how can you possible think a relationship could work I mean you can't be intimate, there will always be program restrictions, you can't even sleep in the same bed, and in Alex's case he'll always look like a cyborg? Just saying.**

**Sif: I will find a way, I am a warrior!**

**That ain't gonna help yah sister!**

**Sif: Yes is will.**

**No it won't!**

**Hill: Where there is a will, there is a way. But the truth is, it's up to Alex to make his decision. Not us. **

**Sif: That is incorrect!**

**No, Hill is right Sif.**

**Sif: NO SHE IS NOT!**

**YES. SHE. IS!**

***Everyone shuts up* **

**Good.**


	72. Chapter 72

**Q: well I ooked into the OCP file for project RC2000 and lets say there could have been more of Alex, namely his left arm but it was decided to be thrown away in favor of full body prosthesis.**

**Sif: Why is that?**

**Because that's what the people decided to do.**

**Sif: That is stupid! They should have let him have all of the body parts they could salvage and let him keep them!**

**O.o I don't agree.**

**Hill: What's the point in arguing? We can't change what has happened to Alex, so leave it be. *Silently heart-broken for Alex***


	73. Chapter 73

**Q: What they did to Alex physically is only the half of it, considering OCP deleted his personalty, memories and emotions, it was only really a fluke that the human element even survived and even more so that it became dominate, though it was an uphill battle so to speak, OCP essentially wanted a combat drone. Also he died in the ER before the Robocop procedure was conducted on him so yeah they brought him back from the dead to make him a tool. Messed up, isn't it?**

**Sif: *Speechless for once***

**Hill: O.O Oh god!**

**Q: have you guys every considered what's really left of Alex, I mean the Human part. Well I do and it's so not pretty.**

**Sif: What is left of him? I MUST KNOW!  
**

**Hill: Trust me, you don't want to know... *Feeling sick at the thought***

**Sif: You know?**

**Hill: Yes.**

**Sif: TELL ME!  
**

**Hill: No.**

**SIF! You don't want to know! Trust us!**

**Sif: Humph!**

**Q: well I have something to show you all, because have you wondered how horrible the end came essentially for all of you guys little nephew, or in Mark 42 and Anna's cause little boy, came, well here it is, trust me even for me this really hard to watch, like painfully hard. File 79872346290  
**

**Hill: *Wants to throw up*  
**

**Sif: WHERE ARE THESE PEOPLE!?**

**I'm... not gonna answer that...**

**Sif: WHY!?**

**Look, you may not be here often, but girls on Midgard have a thing called the Girl Code, and I'm NOT breaking that!**

**Sif: Humph!**


	74. Chapter 74

**Q; sorry you can't get vengeance on them 1. that happened in a future that no longer exists and 2. (don't tell Anna this) he already killed them all.**

**Sif: Good for him! That just proves he is a warrior!**

**A cop, but close enough... I guess.**

**Hill: A good friend to.**

**Yeah... And protective...**

**Sif: YOU CAN NOT HAVE HIM WYNTER!**

**Uhm.. I'm taken!**

**Sif: SO!? WHEN A MAIDEN SPEAKS OF A MAN IN SUCH A WAY IT IS OBVIOUS THAT THEY HAVE FEELINGS!**

**Uhm... No.**

**Hill: You do realize that Wynnie... Oh never mind.**

**You said it! There is no way to get through this chicks thick skull.**

**Sif: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?**

**NOTHING!**


	75. Chapter 75

**Q: Ow Wolvie I have something to show you, and remember I'm just a digital voice so you can't hurt me. File 3432423**

**Logan: WHAT?!**

***Snickers***

**Logan: WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?**

**cause it's funny XD**

**Logan: ._.**

**HEhehe**

**Evie: Hahahah**

**IKR!?**

**Logan: :/**


	76. Chapter 76

**Q: Hey angel I got one for you too you bird. File 278734238**

**Warren: Wait.. What?**

**Logan: HAHAHAHA!  
**

**Hypocrite! **

**Warren: No kidding!**

**Logan: heehe**

**Evie: Shakes head.**

**Warren: :/ I'm hurting now.**

**Logan: It's kinda true though...**

**Everyone: LOGAN!**

**Logan: What?**


	77. Chapter 77

**Q: Anna how does it feel that your son has two girls after them even though you still have a version of him who isn't even a teenager, let along the fact neither of them are ideal material for a girlfriend let alone a wife**

**Q:Also Tony after Pepper who do you think in the future inherit Stark Industries.**

**Anna: I hate Sif! Hill I don't mind... She can be annoying.**

**Hill: :/**

**Anna: Just saying.**

**Tony: Uhm... Not Nathanial.. And Alex won't do it...**

**Evie: I'm retiring as a superhero and taking over Stark Industries.**

**MIND BLOWN!**


	78. Chapter 78

**Q: Sif how does it feel that you finally found a man that Lorelei can not affect due to his altered brain chemistry, and the fact that it's filled with implants.**

**Sif: I''m pleased!**

**Alex: You're pleased that Lorelei can't affect me because of the ARMOR!?**

**Sif: yes., but not for the reasons you seem to think.**

**Alex: Explain, please!**

**Sif: She can't take you from me, that is reason enough.**

**Hehe**

**Alex: It's not funny Wynter.**

**Yeah it is! You just have to have a sense of humor to see it.**

**Sif: He has a sense of humor!**

***Cough* Yeah right *Cough***

**Alex: ._.**

**Hehe**


	79. Chapter 79

**Q: Oh course he doesn't have a sense of humor what purpose would that serve as the prototype OCP Crime Prevention Unit?**

**Alex: Thanks... I still wanna kick your butt for previous questions, but thanks.**

**Sif: He is more human than you people let on. So stop treating him like a useless robot and begin to treat him like a human being!**

***Cricket Cricket***

**Sif: What?**

**Alex: You... Okay.**

**Hehe, the emotionless bot is confused.**

**Alex: Shut it Caming!**

**:D**


	80. Chapter 80

**Q: actually do any of you know his actual product name?**

**Alex: *glares* I hate you.**

**Sif: No, what is it?**

**Hill: I know...**

**Alex: DON'T SAY ANYTHING!**

**Evie: No...**

**Anna: No.**

**Okay, wait! Everyone tell me before I actually post the stupid answers!**

***Whispers of the Avengers***

**Okay, they all say no. Except Fury, but, He doesn't matter.**

**Fury: Excuse me? **

**YOU HEARD ME, YOU FREAGING PIRATE!**


	81. Chapter 81

**Q: well to bad Alex, though it's taken we a while I actually have about roughly all the files about your Research and Development files, now It's question of who I should pass them on too.**

**Alex: ME!**

**Evie: Anna should get it.**

**Alex: NO!**

**Anna: Yes, I should!**

**Alex; ._.**

**Hehe**

**Q: should it be your mother, uncle, aunt, or agent Hill?**

**Fury: Everyone should have a copy.**

**Alex: NO ONE SHOULD HAVE A COPY!**

**I agree with Fury.**

**Alex: I said shut it Caming!**

**Q: It also includes shut down codes so don't dare attack me.**

**Alex: ._. Really?**

**Apparently**

**Alex: I'm gonna pay you back for this.**

**I'M SCARED! Not really.**

**Alex: ._.**


	82. Chapter 82

**Q: I would never give to you Fury, after what you did to Agent Coulson there's no doubt in my mind you would try to repeat the process, and giving everyone the information would essential terminate any freedom he has left. Also did you really expect me to give this to any of you outside of Anna?**

**Anna: THANK you!**

**Alex: I... Guess I can live with that decision. **

**Fury: *Scowls***

**Clint: Wait... What did you to to Coulson?**

**Coulson: You don't want to know.**

**Skye: I ask that everyday! Oh, and I think you're hot Clint!**

**Clint: *Blushes* I'm married!**

**Skye: damn it!  
**

**Fury: I didn't do anything to-!**

**May: That's a lie, and you know it.**

**Fury: The hell...**

**Ward: You did do something to Coulson!**

**Everyone else: WHAT DID YOU DO!**

**Fury: NOTHING!**


	83. Chapter 83

**Keys:Keys:. What do you mean complicated?**  
**Dana: do you either: A its complicated B you have to keep it Quiet or C you dont want to tell.**

**Steve: D, all of the above.**

**Tony: Man, where did you get that line?**

**Steve: I learned it fomr you.**

**Tony: Awesome!**

**Keys and don't worry ishida will not come Back for a while so count your stars.**  
**Dana:they don't even know how bad that guy is.**  
**Keys:worse than ANY villain you have faced, very dangerous. That's all i can say, i had to stay in the hospital. For two months cause of that guy.**  
**Dana: again off topic here,By the way Steve if you're. Wondering about something then ask and we'll explain it to you.**  
**Keys: has Thor been listening to Lindsey stirling yet?**

**Thor: YES!**

**Dana: shouldnt we be saying something to Thor other than that? **  
**Keys: oh yeah theres more . Thers actually five ore infinity stone.**

**Thor: WHAT!?**

**Dana:and you kept this for how long?**  
**Keys: when the time was right. This is serious it can be used to create an infinity gauntlet. A very powerful weapon.**  
**Dana:what does it do?**  
**Keys: anything your desiring heart wants. Including killing off half the univers. How i knowcthis is because i forced the other to talk, and i loki, have been looking inall of mems, during the time you'd controlled. I will say this:prepare yourselfs, this is only the beginning. Hakuhyo and Keys out.**

**Entertaining, as usual :)**

**Respected Dominator:** **So who would take care of me while my knee heals seeing as I blew it out fight a Chimera?**

**Evie: Me and Anna, duh!**

**Fitz: I would!**

**Simmons: You can barely handle a simple paper cut!**

**Fitz: Shhh, don't tell her that!**


	84. Chapter 84

**Q:(for Everybody) At of all you who do you think has is worse Elsa, Bruce, X-Men, Evie, or Alex.**

**I, personally, think that Alex has it worse.**

**Evie: I agree with Wynter.**

**Elsa: Alex!**

**Anna: Alex... But Bruce and Evie have it pretty bad to.**

**Tony: Alex.**

**Nathanial: I HAVE IT WORSE!**

**Evie: ._. No one asked you Nat.**

**Nathanial: Humph!**

**Clint: Alex.**

**Natasha: I think Evie and Alex have it about equal.**

**Bruce: Alex.**

**Juliette: Alex and Elsa.**

**Elsa: Huh?**

**Juliette: I don't feel like answering Elsa.**

**Thor: ALEX!**

**Loki: Defiantly Alex. **

**Coulson: Alex.**

**Fury: I don't care.**

**Fitz: Alex.**

**Simmons: Alex.**

**Ward: Alex and Evie.**

**Skye: All of them.**

**May: All of them.**

**Logan: Alex and Evie.**

**Johnny: Evie and Alex.**

**Sue: Uhm... All of them.**

**Reed: All of them.**

**Grimm: I actually think Evie is the worst off.**

**Here yah go!**


	85. Chapter 85

**Q: Does anybody else find it wired that Anna is overprotective of Robo even though his combat abilities are not only beyond her ability but even beyond the ability of most SHIELD agents, as well as the fact he's armored and enhanced to the extreme?**

**Anna; NO!**

**Alex: Of course you don't find it weird Mom, YOU'RE the one he was talking about.**

**Anna: ._.**

**Tony: I guess it IS a little weird... But she is Alex's mom and has every right to worry about him.**

**Mark 42: She could lay off of him a little.**

**Fury: Don't care.**

**Thor: I BELIEVE SHE IS HIS MOTHER AND THAT IT IS THEIR BUSINESS!**

**You got very wise right there, Thor. I'm proud of you.**

**Thor: I WANT ANOTHER POP-TART!  
**

**And the pride disappears.**

**Loki: I believe it is not our business... Unless we get yelled at by Anna, then I think she needs to lay off.**

**Clint: SHE NEEDS TO LEAVE HIM ALONE! There, I said it!**

**Natasha: I actually agree with Clint... Oh lord...**

**Evie: She needs to leave him be.**

**Juliette: She needs to let him go.**

**Elsa: I believe WE should leave THEM alone.**

**I agree with Evie, and everyone else who said to leave Alex alone :)**

**Anna: YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE A MOTHER!**

**Evie: Excuse me? *Holds up Jazzmine***

**Juliette: Really? *Points at Evie and Nathanial***

**Elsa: *Raises a brow and picks up Samuel***

**Anna: Oh...**


	86. Chapter 86

**Q: Though I think it's weird I genuinely think at of all the mothers, Anna has to the most to worry about. While Nathanial is a failure, at least he wasn't killed execution style (though I think even Red skull would think is cruel), only to have a few organs harvested to essentially become a law enforcement robot.**

**Anna: See, Q gets me!**

**Evie: I see where he is coming from, and you. But Alex is grown up and can take care of himself better now.**

**Juliette: Alex is stronger and more wise with his actions, sometimes. He does better without someone gripping on his back.**

**Elsa: HE has a good head on his shoulders, thanks to you and Mark 42. But you need to let go.**

**Anna: *Blinks and leaves***

**Oh boy...**


	87. Chapter 87

**Q: this is purely for the anybody who hasn't had SHIELD, Military, or Law Enforcement Training. To those People do you think you could survive any of those boot camps.**

**Tony: OF COURSE!**

**Clint: Ha! I laugh at you!**

**Tony: *Grumbles he could do it***

**Natasha: Tony, you would fall flat on your face... Lets do it!**

**Tony: *Glares***

**Bruce: Not without hulking out.**

**Thor: OF COURSE!**

**He really could to.**

***Clint and Natasha nod in agreement***

**Elsa: Probably not.**

**SOMEONE WHO IS HONEST!**

**Anna: I could!**

**And here we go back to the liars...**

**Q: Elsa, you know a head is one of the very few things that's left so that's not saying much.**

**Elsa: I was being metaphorical. **


	88. Chapter 88

**Keys:Hello? Is anyone I posted like three reviews go and check or else ill get Dana to do her 8 spike move and let me you it's noooot pretty.**

**Just a head up to Keys and Dana... The reviews left by you guys were to long for me to use my Email, and the reviews aren't up on the site yet, so sorry!**


	89. Chapter 89

**Keys:What about cat girl's reviews they're long. **  
**Dana:why don't you do it piece by piece? You could break up them up into segments. Maybe that could work.**  
**Keys: yeah, maybe that could work.**

**In order to do that, I would need to be able to see the reviews.. When the reviews to come through I'll post them.. Cat Girls and Wonder wolf's came through and I am posting it now.**

**( Cat girl is sitting on Tony's lap.) Cat girl: And now we are in with today's the Avenger's questions and answers! **

**To Tony: ( Choking him.) . . ! ( Fury picks cat girl up causing her to release Tony.) **

**To Fury: Nick let go! Nicholas let go! ( Fury lets cat girl go and she falls on the floor.) To Fury: I didn't say drop me! ( Glares at Tony how is grasping his throat coughing.) **

**Fury: To bad.**

**To Tony: Bruised a wind pipe? Sorry...( Looks sad.) **

**Tony: Uhuh, sure you are.  
**

**To Wynter: ( Whispers.) No I'm not. **

**I figured XP  
**

**To Everyone: Uh you guys weren't here when I asked Wynter if she was a girl? Because she acts like a boy well like a tom boy and I was like man this guy is very good with female emotions then Wynter is like uh I'm a girl and I was like AHHHHHHHH! I thought she was a boy this whole time. ( Everyone except Wynter who is blushing starts laughing.) To Everyone: Well she was more manly than Tony! ( Everyone except Tony is making an Ooooo sound.) **

**Hehehehe...**

**Tony: It's not funny Wynter!**

**Kinda is.**

**To Tony, Evie, and Loki: I BROUGHT WONDER WOLF WITH ME! ( Wonder wolf Evie and Loki's daughter comes in. Wonder wolf has brown fur green eyes and is skinny. She is wearing skinny jeans and a black denim shirt over a black T-shirt that says : I'M A WOLF GIRL. In pink.) **

**Wonder wolf: ( Runs and hugs Evie and Loki.) Mom Dad! Wonder wolf:( Sees Tony.) Man who is that ugly guy? **

***Loki and Evie hug there daughter***

**Tony: EXCUSE ME!?**

**Cat girl: Uh wonder wolf that's your grandfather. **

**Wonder wolf: Yuck he is ugly...wait what did you say? **

**Cat girl: He is your grandfather! **

**Wonder wolf: He's me grandfather?! **

**Cat girl: Hard to believe.( Tony glares at cat girl.) **

**Tony: Can I kill Cat Girl?  
**

**NO!**

**Wonder wolf: ( Runs and hugs Tony.) I'm sorry grandpa! **

**Tony: It's okay... I guess.**

**Wonder wolf/cat girl: To Thor: Can we have a pop tart? ( Both give him puppy eyes.) PLEASE. **

**Thor: YES! *Hands out Smore Pop-Tarts***

**Wonder wolf To Tony: Hey grandpa can I see your garage. **

**Cat girl: Wonder wolf your not thinking what I think you are thinking? **

**Wonder wolf: Maybe. ( Wonder wolf smiles slyly at cat girl. After Tony responds to Wonder wolf they go down stairs.)**

** To Juliette: YOU WERE DRINKING WHEN YOU WERE WITH CHILD?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! **

**Juliette: Yes, I was drinking water ;D WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR! I fell in love because I get to see the side of Tony that most people don't.**

**( We all hear a crash and Tony saying: _No no no no!_ We look at the garage entrance and see Wonder wolf in a iron suit flying around.) **

**Cat girl: Nice out fit girl! Dang I wish mine looked half as good. **

**Wonder wolf: Thanks, To Evie Loki: Bye Mom bye Dad I love you! **

**Evie: Careful Jazzmine!**

**Wait.. Wonder Wolf's name it Jazzmine?**

**Loki: Yes.**

**Cat girl: Whelp city needs saved again by the...( Cat girl get suited up in Iron suit.)...Iron girls! **

**Cat girl: Thanks, Cat girl daughter of Cat woman daughter of Tom Cat. **

**Wonder wolf: Thanks Wonder wolf Daughter of Evie Stark Daughter of...very sadly...Tony Stark. **

**Cat girl: Until next time folks thanks from...**

**Cat girl/ wonder wolf: The Iron Girls!**

**I LOVE those guys!  
**


	90. Chapter 90

**Q: After talking to you all I essentially want to do everything this song (Beer! by PSYCHOSTICK [OFFICIAL VIDEO]) says you all drive me that insane.**

**O.o**

**Clint: Uhm... Wynter.. Should I get everyone from the store? And wait.. HEY!**

**They. Went. BACK!?**

**Clint: We ran out of pop-tarts and ice cream!**

**Dang it!  
**

**Clint: Thor, Sif, and Loki are here though... **

**OKay, we have a question for them anyway. **

**Q: how is it that you Asgardians keep on falling in love with human's there not going to last as long as you so why?**

**Loki: Because love conquers all!**

**Thor: BECAUSE I LOVE JANE!**

**Sif: because Alex is my one true love.**

**You said that about Thor once.**

**Sif: I DID NOT!**


	91. Chapter 91

**Q; Jessie how does it feel from becoming the daughter of a beat cop to inheritor of one of the world's largest corporation's.**

**Jessie: Weird, and I've been really busy so I don't have a lot of down time. But I have the support of family.**

**Tony: I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!**

**Jessie: Thanks Uncle Tony.**

**Evie: I'm glad, if she didn't take over, I would have had to!**

**Jessie: Hehehe.**

**Evie: Don't laugh like that! It freaks me out!  
**

**Jessie: HEHHEHE**

**Evie: ._.**


	92. Chapter 92

**Q: Also Jessie, are you proud that Alex took the same path as your biological father.**

**Jessie: very proud!**

**Anna: I wish he didn't.**

**Jessie: An- Mom, it wasn't your choice to make.**

**Anna: Uhu.**


	93. Chapter 93

**Q: What they did to Alex physically is only the half of it, considering OCP deleted his personalty, memories and emotions, it was only really a fluke that the human element even survived and even more so that it became dominate, though it was an uphill battle so to speak, OCP essentially wanted a combat drone. Also he died in the ER before the Robocop procedure was conducted on him so yeah they brought him back from the dead to make him a tool, messed isn't it.**

**Jessie: Oh...**

**Alex: Jessie?**

**Jessie: I'm fine, just a little shocked.**

**Alex: You're not going to flip out?**

**Jessie: No, I'm just glad that I found you.**

**Alex: Same here.**

** Q: have you guys every considered what's really left of Alex i mean the Human part well i do and it's so not pretty.**

**Jessie: I went over the last posts... Wynter what is going on?**

**Heheh.. It's an initiation into the Q&A**

**Jessie: Oh. *Turns back and reads the question* What parts?**

**You don't want to know.. **

**Mark 42: Access File 978879**

***File shows up in front of Jessie***

**Jessie: O.o Oh my...**

**Alex: She is still calmer than Mom.**

** Q: well I have something to show you all, because have you wondered how horrible the end came essentially for all of you guys little nephew, or in Mark 42 and Anna's cause little boy, came, well here it is, trust me even for me this really hard to watch, like painfully hard.**

**Jessie: *Tears up* Oh Alex... **

**Alex: I'm okay now.**

**Jessie: I know... I know...**

**Q: I changed my mind in who i should give the Robocop files too, It's Jessie.**

**Jessie: Really?**

**Anna: WHAT!? I'M HIS MOTHER!**

**Alex: Jessie is my biological sister, and... You adopted me.**

**Anna: *Stares at Alex in disbelief* What?**

**Jessie: Thank you Q.**

**Q: I should mention to you though that this a big responsibly not to be taken lightly.**

**Jessie: I understand! I can handle it.**

**Q: Jessie what do you think of Hill and Sif's feelings toward Alex.**

**Jessie: Uhm... Sif is kind of overbearing and has to be everywhere Alex is, Hill is kind and let's Alex do his own thing. I prefer Hill.**

**Hill: Good to know.**

**Sif: WHAT HAVE I DONE TO NOT DESERVE ALEX!?**

**That maybe?**


	94. Chapter 94

**Q: Sif how does feel to be rejected by Alex's mother and sister.**

**Sif: It hurts...**

**Jessie: I didn't reject her! I just said I prefer Hill, but if Alex likes Sif, that's his choice.**

**Ann: I say no!**

**Jessie: You can't control his feelings.**

**Anna: *Glares at Jessie***

**Mark 42: Jessie, Anna PLEASE!**


	95. Chapter 95

**Q: Actually Jessie there was a point where you could control his feelings but i destroyed the files for that as they were inhumane.**

**Jessie: Hood, because I have a feeling SOMEONE would want to use it one Alex.**

**Anna: EXCUSE ME!?**

**Alex: Jessie... Mom...**

**CAT FIGHT!**

**Jessie: Your an over controlling person. **

**Anna: As your mother...!**

**Jessie: What mother? I don't have a mother except for the woman who raised ME, not Alex, but ME!**

**O.o**

**Alex: Help. Me. **


	96. Chapter 96

**Q: Jessie don't you think you're being a bit harsh on her.**

**Jessie: Well, maybe a little.**

**Anna: I don't know if I can forgive this young lady.**

**Jessie: You do realize that I'm older than Alex and I'm the CEO of Stark Industries, right?**

**Anna: Yes, but...**

**Jessie: Let me live my own life, not the life you wanted for yourself.**

**O.O BURN! Anyway... On a happy not, the 100th chapter is coming up and we are throwing a party!**

**Tony: About freaking time!  
**

**Shocking how you appear when I announce a party.. Everyone is invited! And if one of YOU want to come, shoot me a PM or put it in the reviews, the invites end on the 99th chapter.**


	97. Chapter 97

**Furyme:To Fury: I 3 U! I 3 U! You are SO HOT! ( Kisses Fury's cheek leaving a lip stick print on it.) I 3 U!**

**Fury: What in...**

**Hahahah!**

**Fury: What just happened?**

**Tony: I think you have a fan girl.**

**Fury: You think?**

**Hehehehe!  
**

**Fury: I'm.. wow...**


	98. Chapter 98

**Q: When you were a wolf did you ever act or think like this? (look up Dogs Like Socks by PSYCHOSTICK) it's only a minute.**

**Tony: NO! MY DAUGHTER DOES NOT ACT LIKE THAT!**

**Evie: ... Once...**

**Everyone: *stares at her***

**Evie: I WAS A KID!  
**

**What happened?**

**Evie: I ate dad's socks...  
**

**Tony: THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!?**

**Evie: They tasted weird though...**

**HAHAH!**


	99. Chapter 99

**Q: Actually Robocop Alex is technically older than the both of you he's in his late 30's so you can't use age as a way to control him.**

**Evie: He has a point.**

**Anna: I know..**

**Jessie: Close your mouth Evie, I don't want to smell Tony's socks.**

**Evie: HEY!**

**Tony: ._.**

**Anna: I'm his sister and I think that's just gross.**

**Evie: ... They tasted salty...**

**Alex; We, so, did not need to hear that.**

**Evie: Revenge!**

**PARTY IS COMING UP!**


	100. Chapter 100

"Guys, PLEASE tell me you're ready for the big bash!" I begged, standing by the bar. Evie flew down, wearing a simple silver dress that reached the floor, with a slit coming up to her thigh. "Nice, girl!" I laughed, high-fiving her.

Evie smirked. "Thanks, Nat helped me pick it out." I paused and snorted. "I'm half surprised that it isn't more revealing." Evie nodded. "I agree, but I did put the law down on what I wear."

The next to come was Clint, wearing a navy blue tuxedo with a black and silver tie. Evie gaped. 'Who could have thought you would be stylish?" Clint rolled his eyes. "Very funny." He grumbled, but an easy-going smile played on his lips.

Nat came down next, wearing a modest red and black evening gown that showed shoulders, and accentuated her curves, but not much else. Clint walked up to his fiance and kissed her on the forehead. "You look lovely tonight." He whispered, actually meaning it.

Nat, normally, would have kicked his ass, but she just smiled sheepishly and thanked him. I looked over at Evie, who was silently thinking that Nat must be drinking some powerful stuff, and where do I get it?

Tony and Juliette were next to come down. Tony wore his normal jeans and a jacket, a slate gray tie finished the ensemble. Juliette wore a violet gown with a gold necklace. Evie walked to her parents and smiled while giving them a hug.

Mark 42 and Anna came down next, Mark 42 didn't look any different except for a simple black bow tie that Anna must have put on him. Anna was wearing a green and purple party gown with her hair up in a fancy hairdo.

Loki came down and was wearing his armor, looking smashing as ever. Thor followed suit and wore his armor. Jane wore a gold gown, while Darcy wore a hot pink mini.

Bruce wore something similar to Tony except he was wearing a purple shirt underneath. Steve wore a full tux with a black bow tie. I looked around, stopping as I saw Logan, who was wearing a pair of clean jeans and jacket. "You look amazing Wynnie." Logan said softly as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks babe." I whisper, I was wearing a strapless aqua blue dress that made my eyes pop. I turned as I heard some suits flying in. Cat Girl and Wonder Wolf fly in adn exited the suits. Tony glared at Cat girl, who stuck her tongue out at him.

Cat Girl was wearing a black and hot pink mini with killer black heels while Wonder Wolf, also known as Jazzmine Lokison, was wearing a tea-length electric blue dress with silver accents and pearls.

Jazzmine run's up to her parents and hugs them fiercely. Cat Girl goes to flirt with Bruce while Elsa isn't around. I look around. _Where's Elsa? _I wonder?

I stop as I look at the top of the stairs adn see Elsa wearing a breath-taking floor length, ice blue dress that sparkled with the ice and snow she used to construct it.

Olaf was skipping around the room, announcing he like warn hugs.

I smirked. "YES! I'm glad everyone is.. WHERE IS KASS!?" I ended up yelling as I noticed whom was missing. "She's still trying to find a babysitter since her brothers aren't able to watch the triplets." Logan responded.

"Oh, makes sense." I sigh.

The party was relatively boring until I heard some shouting. "HEY! LET ME GO YOU STUPID MOVING BOT!" I ran through the crowd to see Cat Girl's arm attached to Mark 42's bow tie. "I;m not doing this!" Mark 42 protested, sounding annoyed.

Anna appeared holding a crowbar. "Let's hope this works." I watched as Anna slipped the crowbar between the two adn tried to pry them apart to no avail. "What happened?" I asked, deciding to put my years of reading Sherlock Holmes to good use.

"I was dancing and all of a sudden, Mr. Metal Bot over here got a hold of me with his magic bow tie and won't let go!" Cat Girl snapped, pulling as hard as she could. "I'll get my suit to blow you up if don't let go!" She warned.

Ana shook her head. "NO!" She begged, tears chocking her up. I sigh adn come closer, looking at the space where they were attached. "Wait... Anna, is Mark's bow tie magnetic?" I asked, Anna nodded. "Cat Girl, what metal are your bracelets made of?"

Cat Girl paused. "I don't know." I tried to pry them apart again. "Problem solved, ditch the bling." I ordered Cat Girl." She scrunched up her face adn shook her head. "I'll pay you back."

Cat Girl sighed and slipped her hand out of the beloved bracelets. "Make sure it's on Tony's tab." Cat Girl ordered before leaving the scene.

I shook my head and watched as the party returned to normal, the music in the background was That's My Kinda Night by Luke Bryan. Everyone was either dancing or talking.

I took this time to dance with Logan. Unfortunately, the normal fun was short lived as a bright flash of light flood through the room. "What the.. CAN WE PLEASE HAVE A NORMAL PARTY!?" I screamed, becoming annoyed.

Nathanial stood in the middle of the room. 'We can now." He chuckled, winking at me. "Get a life, perv." I snap. Evie walked over to Nathanial, making sure that no one stop her. "What are you doing here?" She whispered, looking at him angrily.

"I wanted to see my sister again." He whispered back, smirking. Evie shuddered adn backed away some. Loki came up from behind Evie and glared at Nathanial.

I sighed adn used my mutant powers to make Nathanial disappear. "Now then, lets continue having fun." The rest of the party went out with a good blast, not a bad blast like Tony blew something up. We kept him away from alcohol

"Good night everyone!" I said chipperly, as everyone went into their bedrooms.


	101. Chapter 101

**White Wolf:To Evie: Uh girl you ate Tony' s socks? Yuck...although I did eat my dads socks once...they tasted like sweat. Blah! To Fury: HA HA HA HA HA HA! You...HA HA HA HA HA HA HA...HA HA HA HA HA HA HA...You got kissed HA HA HA HA! I hope that girl used hand sanitizer on her mouth! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**Evie: I WAS A FREAKING 7 YEAR OLD! THAT'S ONE IN DOG YEARS!**

**Fury: -_-**

**Hehehe**


	102. Chapter 102

**Respected Dominator: Dang it of course I couldn't get a babysitter :(**

** feel for yah sister! I feel for yah!**

**Evie: Yeah, It was fun.. But I wish you were there :/**

**Marshal: SORRY!  
**

**YOU SHOULD BE!**


	103. Chapter 103

**Keys:I can see the reviews fine on my phone. You should try that. Look them on your phone.**

**It doesn't work like that.**

**Evie: She needs to be on the computer so she can show us and we can answer.  
**


	104. Chapter 104

**Respected Dominator: I love you Evie and Wynter y'all are so good to me! Fitz I know what you're capable of and taking care of an immortal is not one of them. I'd trust Simmons to take care of me and my kids before you sorry man. Also, Rhodey is my type.**

**Rhodey: Well, okay then.**

**I LOVE YAH TO!**

**Evie: Love yah too Kass.**

**Fitz: Oh... Aw man!**


	105. Chapter 105

**Keys:Wahoo! I can't believe it's almost here! **  
**Dana: awesome for celebration I recommend music, lots of-**  
**TM REVOLUTION!**

**Eh?**

**Dana: he's a japanese singer, she discovers him from a few anime, until finally she found out who he was on Pandora. But I reccomend the xilent version of figure 8 by Kellie moulding.**  
**Keys: I want you to know that I've been reading fanfictions on this website for a long time. Sengoku basara and avenger s were probably the first two I've ever read. I 'VE also been readin this for a LONG time, guess it was few question s that were running in my head, or maybe that I wanted to give a try, I don't know, but this the first time I've ever done this actually talk to a author. So I wish a happy hundred chaps . So happy Chaps everyone!**  
**Dana: and may you all be able to answer many fans questions in the future boys. Steve Katie so getting BIT antsy that you haven't asked her any questions about what we told you.**  
**Keys: Yep. If I were you id, um try to ask a few questions that have probably been running in your head. Better to do so you don't , eh regret it for the rest of your life word of advice, dude.**  
**Dana: you really need to be asked for a few Qs from THE captain America of WWII.**  
**KEYS: what can I say I love, just LOVE being asked questions.**  
**Dana: anyways cheerio chaps hope to talk more.**  
**And we out!**

**Well, DID YOU HAVE FUN!?**


	106. Chapter 106

**Tanya:To tony, I love your movie iron man**

**Tony: Why thank you!**

**Watch it Tanya, you might swell his brain up even more!**

**Tony: HEY!**

**Just speaking the truth!**


	107. Chapter 107

**What would you say if I told you that I was the son of the Grim Reaper have complete control over darkness have a pet baby dragon a bad ass katana a bad ass scythe and that I was dating another version of Elsa since we are originally from a different dimension and we fell through a warp portal to end up here?**

**Elsa: ME?!**

**THAT IS SO COOL!  
**

**Anna: that IS pretty awesome... DO YOU KNOW ME TO!? In the other dimension I mean...**

**Bruce: I wouldn't doubt it Anna.**

**Tony: UHm.. Two versions of Elsa? CRAP!**

**Elsa: *Glares at Tony***

**Tony: ehehe**


	108. Chapter 108

**Midnight Blade Kuraizan: Other Elsa: *looks at Elsa from Wynter-verse* *turns to me* please tell me this one isn't romantically involved with her sister Anna like the last one we met**  
** Me: Don't worry she dates Bruce over there **  
** Kenshin: can our version of Elsa and I join question sessions for a while seeing as we are stuck here with nothing to d**o?

**Elsa; Me and Anna? *Gags***

**Anna: That's just GROSS!**

**Tony: Worse than that, that's INCEST!**

***Tony Anna, and Elsa all gag***

**Bruce: I'm glad she dates me two.**

**OF COURSE! The more the merrier!**


	109. Chapter 109

**Respected Dominator: Call Rhodey in and ask if he'd ever date someone like me? Single mom to triplets and is extremely powerful.**

**Rhodey: Sure, why not :)**

**I can already hear her squeeling XP**


	110. Chapter 110

**Keys: yeah we did have fun. But next 200 chapter party can we be there. My cosplay would be based off of Borris airray from Alice in the country of hearts.**

**Keys, you are now my best friend. I LOVE ALICE IN THE COUNTRY OF HEARTS!**

**Tony: Oh lord, here we go again!**

**Shut up Metal Chest!**

**Tony: That sucked!**

**I DON'T CARE!**

**Dana: while mine would also be a cosplay of the main character of black butler by yana toboso. My hair might resemble his with white streaks.**  
**Keys: but any way we had fun, we celebrated it with the sengoku basara cast.**  
**Sengoku basara: oh yeah!**  
**Dana: but of course we had keep away I'd say three people from the alcohol.**  
**Keys: you don't wanna know the half of it just saying.**  
**Dana: also keys is into the series Sherlock.**  
**Keys: and my Sherlock oc is Irish with hetrochromia one blue one brown, she is a dark irish named saoirse who is the first test tube baby born in a synthetic womb.**  
**Yukiko: not compared to me though.**  
**Dana and keys: hey yuki thought we'd never introduce you!**  
**Yukiko: Masamune and yukimura are in their heated fighting want to see?**  
**Keys: you bet I do yu, that's all for now bye!**

**I LOVE THESE CHICKS!**


	111. Chapter 111

**Midnight Blade Kuraizan: yeah it was pretty weird that last dimension elsa still cant sleep yes she was THAT scarred also yes I do know another version of you Anna I taught her to fight with a sword and about 8 different martial arts also I taught her some magic because why the heck not now she is a total bad*** who could probably kick Natasha's a** in a fight **  
**Other Anna: hi there**

**Anna: HELLO!**

**Wait... which one is our Anna?*Both Anna's* I am.  
**

**SHIT!**

**Wynter-verse Anna: I have an Iron Man suit, adn I've been taught martail arts by Natasha.  
**

**Natasha: No one can kick my but.**

**WANNA BET!**

**Natasha: That was a one time fluke Wynter.**


	112. Chapter 112

**Keys:Keys:... FINALLY SOMEONE WHO LOVES MANGA! WHATS YOUR MANGA TELL ME TELL ME! I READ THE FIRST BOOK AN D IT WAS SO GOOD!-O *unfurls golden wings happily***

**I've read ALL of the Alice in the Country of Heart and most of Alice in the Country of Clover. I also like... CRAP I FORGOT THE NAME! DANG IT!**

**Dana: oh boy, look lets just say she lies the manga version of maximum ride. It was the first manga she ever read. Me, i like manga too, since I'm part Japanese. But i recommended black butler too.**

**MAXIMUM RIDE VERSION IS AWESOME!**

**Keys: how many chapters have we been in so far? And whats it like where you live in real life?**

**Tony: A lot.**

**Uhm... Warm at the moment :)**

**Dana and if you want. I can tell you moves and what they can do. Steve what the hell is it that you're wondering about? Is it about the angel blood in the few chaps ago just say SOMETHING PLEASE! !**

**Steve: Sorry, I forgot.**

**Keys: and if also want i can open a video file of dana as Hakuhyo fighting hydra and red skull. It is awesome! That is all for now bye.**

**PLEASE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	113. Chapter 113

**Cat girl:To Steve: I want to know why you have Taylor Swift posters ALL over your bedroom wall and roof. **

**Steve: UHm...  
**

**Bruce: He likes Taylor Swift.**

**Don't tell Sharon...**

**To Wynter: Thanks for inviting me to the party and now...( Holds hand open.) can I have my bracelet back? Also ( Whispers) I wanted to ask you at the party but I was to busy insulting metal box over there ( pointing to Mark42.) I forgot so I was wondering may I bring with me some friends of mine? Besides the Avengers kids I know four lean green shell shock pizza kings I'd like to invite. If you don't like them I won't restrain them from using their ninja skills on you sorry. Besides there are TONS of people I know that go on this fan fiction and they LOVE the T.M.N.T also they asked me..no BEGGED me to persuade you to post the T.M.N.T up so please do me a favor and your self a favor .T.M.N.T. Up. **

**I'll do what I can...  
**

**Wonder wolf: YOU'RE GOING TO INVITE THE T.M.N.T?! THAT'S AWESOME! **

**Cat girl: No wonder wolf I didn't say...**

**Wonder wolf: HEY EVERYONE WYNTER IS GOING TO BRING THE T.M.N.T HERE! ( Crowd**  
**cheers.) **

**Cat girl: Oh boy now you better bring em here or else Wonder wolf will chew my shoes for comfort you know she loves the T.M.N.T and I love my shoes so help me out here! Thanks, Cat girl Daughter of Cat woman Daughter of Tom Cat**

**Evie: Hehe**

**Shut up Iron Raven**


	114. Chapter 114

**Midnight Blade Kuraizan: Us 3 together fought through the legions of hell itself and won...also Anna punched the devil in the face and it was amazing!**

**Anna: TEACH ME!**

**Calm down!**

**Anna: NO!**


	115. Chapter 115

**Respected Dominator: Next party I'm bringing the kids if I can't get a babysitter. Ooohhh Rhodey want to be my date?**

**Gotcha.**

**Rhodey: Sure :)**

**CRAP!**


	116. Chapter 116

**Respected Dominator: Wynter you know me so well! Aww Rhodey really?**

**I know I do, I'm one of your BFF's!**

**Rhodey: Of course!**


	117. Chapter 117

**Q: Anna do you have a pet name for 42, because you seen like that kind of girl, and i bet it's Tin Man isn't it.**

**Anna: UHm... *Tiny voice* Yes.**

**Mark 42: *Sounding miffed* I don't think it's anyone's business what Anna calls me are I call Anniepoo...**

**Tony: "Anniepoo?"**

**Mark 42: ... Anyway. I also wanted to point out that I'm not a 'Metal Box' as Cat Girl says,** **I am the state of the art in robotics technology.**

**Anna: Oh, don't take her seriously.**

**Mark 42: To late. Oh, and Cat Girl, that little suit you loved so much. Gone! I dismantled it and threw the pieces all over the world.  
**

**Revenge!**


	118. Chapter 118

**Q: To Elsa and Tony, how does it feel that your sister fell in love with a robot.**

**Tony: It was weird at first. I have always known Mark 42 was different, but this was extreme.**

**Elsa: I didn't like it, but I'm 'eh' about it now.  
**

**Anna: Good to know :P**

**Mark 42: I agree.**


	119. Chapter 119

**Respected Dominaor: Hey what's wrong with Rhodey being my date? I'm not seeing anyone. I literally work all day and take care of my kids!**

**Nothings wrong!**

**Rhodey: And she's attractive!**

**Oh lord! YOU CAN'T DATE MY BEST FREIND! **

**Tony: To late.**


	120. Chapter 120

**Respected Dominator: I feel so special! Y'all are making me blush! Rhodey you're welcome to come hang with the kids and me on movie night... the rest of the team normally comes but since my foster brothers moved in to help only Loki comes.**

**Rhodey: Sweet, will do!**

**I have a bad feeling about this!**

**Evie: Don't go all Obi-Wan on me!**


	121. Chapter 121

**Keys:Okay I will do it for miss, just so you know , I am a girl in case you were wondering. It might take me while, AND If Steve tells us who the mystery girl is and what is he wondering about, warm isn't good description, I live in Washington state near spokane and near airway heights that's all I will say for now.  
Dana: I will say this, hydra is still alive and so is the red skull, I was the one who raided the hydra facility in Germany and the one to have subdue all everyone there, and YES I was the one to have kicked skulls butt and froze him from moving and it explains all of the icy spikes there too. Though no one was killed, it's my no-kill rule. Bye!**

**STeve: I ain't talking!**

**I live in the south... That's all your gonna get Xp**

**Steve: WHAT!?**

**Tony: Bummer dude!**


	122. Chapter 122

**Q: Anna have you found a way to be intimate with 42. I know he can't... you know, but do you snuggle him? Does he give you a massage, or he is he really good with his hands because if he isn't I imagine it's difficult for you considering your human and have... needs**

**Anna: :O Oh my god!  
**

**Mark 42: That's... personal...**

**Tony: WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING IN HERE AND ASKING MY SISTER AND HER ROBOTFRIEND IF THEY WERE INTIMATE!?**

**Evie: Dad, shush, you're making a scene!**

**Tony: I DON'T CARE!  
**

**Anna: Uhm, I'm gonna be vague... 1) Yes, I snuggle him. 2) Occasionally. 3) UHm... *Squeaky voice* yes.**

**Mark 42: *Wishes he could run away*  
**

**Tony: WHAT!? *Gets in Hulkbuster suit and smashes stuff***

**TONY, STOP IT!**

**Tony: HULKBUSTER SMASH!  
**


	123. Chapter 123

**Q: Avengers I know I make your lives... stressful but I'm willing to show that you are bad ass's so here's a video *(The Avengers - Humbling River).**

**Tony: Wow, that's amazing!**

**Bruce: I like it.**

**Evie: That's awesome!**

**Juliette: It shows my love in a good light, as the hero he is!**

**Tony: *Hugs and kisses Juliette***

**Everyone: EW!**

**Clint: That's awesome!**

**Natasha: I like this song!**

**Thor: I LIKE THIS VIDEO! ANOTHER!**

**Loki: Well, the song is amazing, but I'm the villain in this time.**

**Hehe**

**Loki: -_-**


	124. Chapter 124

**Q: hey Rhodey how does it feel knowing that a part of you is part of Mark 42.**

**Rhodey: Wait.. What?**

**Tony: DUDE! HE DOESN'T KNOW! **

**Rhodey: I'm a part of Marl 42? How much of a part of him am I?  
**

**Tony: Oh, it's not much, just about... *Mumbles* 85 percent...**

**Rhodey: 85 PERCENT!? Who is the fifteen percent left behind?!**

**Juliette: Ten percent, Tony is five... I mean come on! As much as Tony deserves to have a piece of him in Mark 42, that would be weird having a playboy robot!**

**Tony: A.I.!**

**Juliette: You know what I mean!**


	125. Chapter 125

**Q: Hey Tony remember this. *Jericho missile File***

**Tony: *Swallows and blanches***

**Juliette: Tony?**

**Tony: I... I have a meeting... At the office... I'll see you guys later. *Leaves hurriedly***

**Evie: That really freaked him out!**

**Pepper: Not shockingly, that missile was the reason for his Arc Reactor.**

**Juliette: I'm going to see if he's alright. *Leaves***

**Evie: Man, that's gotta bite.**

**Natasha: It does.**

**Elsa: ... I think we should do something for Tony, to show we care.**

**Everyone: *Stares at Elsa***

**Elsa: What?**

**Anna: No screaming? No fit throwing?**

**Elsa: That won't help the situation... Just like it didn't help with Alex.**

**Anna: *blushes***


	126. Chapter 126

**Q: Well to everybody Here's one of the most heartbreaking things of Alex being Robocop (Robocop - Just a Machine)**

**Elsa: Oh.. Poor Alex!**

**Anne: *Tears up*  
**

**Tony: *Shakes head***

**Alex: *Sighs* Mom?**

**Anna: I'm... sorry Alex. **

**Alex: Don't be, I made my choice.**


	127. Chapter 127

**Q: Elsa what if i told you that in another universe your best friend is 42**

**Elsa: I... I wouldn't believe it!**

**Anna: Another universe? What do you mean?**

**Tony: Huh, but he can't travel through diminsions.  
**

**No, that's my job!**


	128. Chapter 128

**Q: What's wrong Elsa i thought you liked him now, taking the fall for all of you multiple times, as well as fact most of those times he had to suffer major rebuilds.**

**Elsa; We are friends... It's just... Another dimension? best friends? It's a little hard to swallow, don't you think?**

**Good response.**

**Elsa: Thank you.**


	129. Chapter 129

**Q: well 42 you really have yourself a winner of a wife I mean look at her mornings (Disney's Frozen - Anna waking up) elegant as can be right?**

**Anna: *Blushes***

**Mark 42: I am lucky! **

**He is... Because his metal is unable to corrode so her drool means nothing!**

**Mark 42: -_-**

**Dude, that's just your normal face.**


	130. Chapter 130

**Q: Non of you have really seen Alex on the job have you well here he is getting rid of scum off the streets. (ROBOCOP - Patrolling for Crime).**

**Sif: Good shot!**

**Jessie: WAY TO GO!**

**Hill: Couldn't have shot better myself!**

**Anna: Humph!**

**NICE!**

**Elsa: Impressive aim, who taught him that?**

**Steve: I did!  
**

**Elsa: You should be proud!**

**Tony: He's good in that robo-thingie because he used to fly around in my suits all the time.**

**Anna: Why am I just hearing about this.**

**Tony: Get over it, the past is in the past.**


End file.
